Lawfully Illegal
by Jessie xxx
Summary: What would you do if the thing you wanted most in the world was forbidden?Would you fight for it? This is a story of 2 people,2 dreams & a love which can taint it all! Please read and reveiw! R rated scenes from ch 4
1. Fresh Meat

**Fresh meat**  
  
A highly profound man stood at the heat of his class room, he was smiling awaiting for a new batch of students to walk through the class room door ready for the strenuous process he would use on them to sort the poor from the good, the good from the great and the great from the extraordinary.

Little did he know that this year his own limits would be pushed. James Potter was barely 22 years old, he had graduated his own healing classes with such honours that he had been sought after by many different hospitals. His own professor had seen such a potential in him that he had asked him to consider becoming a professor himself. James decided on doing a bit of both. Teaching in the week and working at St Mungos at the weekend as a consultant. He could of course deny neither field his excellence.This year he had a very big class starting with him. 30 people to sort through. A third would drop out by the end of the week and a further half of whats left by the end of a month. The majority after that would be the serious ones whom were in it for the long hall.  
The class poured in and found seats. James gazed at each student, already picking out a few drongos whom he doubted would even last the day. That one there for instance already had his back turned and was chatting up on of the females. Wait! No that was Sirius, his best mate."Black!" James ordered. "Get out of my classroom and get back to the ministry. Moody will be flipping his lid."

"Sorry mate, just checking out the Newbies."

"OUT!" James said, shooing him away before Sirius started up with girls uniform thing. "Excuse him, he's just the college idiot. Now I want you to all stand up and when I call your name from the register I wish for you to take the next seat available starting from the front."  
  
"Is it not a bit childish to be putting us in alphabetical order?" A female questioned. James looked up at her. She was a delicate red head with sharp green eyes."And may I ask your name?" He asked.

"Evans, Lily Evans." She replied.

"Ah Miss Evans." He looked down his profile of each student. "Outstanding in every OWL taken, same in all your NEWTs. Hogwarts prefect and head girl 2 years ago. A year taken out to travel and study. You enjoy reading, drawing and you are a Sagittarius. I believe I have a wonderful seat here at the front for you. See I reserve it each year for special students who manage to tick me off. CONGRATULATIONS." He started sarcastically. "Most occupants manage at least an hour before I place them there." She gawked at him it was obvious that Lily Evans was used to getting her own way. She took the seat with a hurumph. The rest of the students took their seats after that, no questions asked. James loved making an example of someone.But then so did Lily Evans.

"Can you please take your textbooks of magical maladies and turn to pages 24 and 25." James said turning and writing the page numbers on the board. "Now before I start I would like to introduce myself. I am James Potter and I will be seeing you all through your healer training. I myself was a student here just 2 years ago. I finished a year early and now I work here and St Mungos..." He paused looking around. "Miss Evans is there a reason why you haven't even got your text book out let alone turned to the correct pages? And don't say that you feel unwell as I can tell you are not." James gave her a piercing stare.

"I don't need it." She said leaning back and folding her arms. First one to bite the dust James grinned to himself.

"Leaving already are we?" He smirked.

"Don't count yourself that lucky." She replied her deep emerald eyes not leaving his own bold hazel ones. "I just don't need it."

"So class it seems that Miss Evans, merely 19 years of age, already knows everything there is to know about magical maladies." He challenged.

"Not everything." She said. He grinned in triumph. "Just everything in that book." His grin faltered.

"Let's see then." The class stared in astonishment as the professor started firing questions at this know it all girl and she in return fired back answers, not even having to think about them. "Ok. So miss Evans, if you know everything why are you here?" He asked exasperated.

"I have travelled the world spending only a few days in each country learning different cultures, different medicines and magical cures. I probably know more about medicine then all you professors put together. I need one thing and that would be a qualification to practice medicine. Now Potter I am not normally one to talk to a teacher this way but I lost all respect for you when I was a mere third year and you and your moronic friends thought it would be funny to Jinx my glasses so they wouldn't actually work and so they were stuck and I couldn't remove them." Sniggers were heard through out the class. "Yeah it was real funny walking round for a whole day having people trip you until you finally find someone whom would help. A real hoot!"  
  
"Miss Evans, as truly sorry as I am about how immature I was at 15, I would like to remind you that I am your teacher and therefore my authority will not be undermined in anyway what so ever. And seeing as you deem yourself so capable of being independent, here you can have your first assignment to get on quietly with. Meanwhile I shall start the rest of the class with notes to prepare them for it. They will need to be ready for when they start it in 3 weeks time."3 weeks sure was a lot of note taking time, Lily thought as she looked unsurely down at the assignment. In seeing them she sat up confidently flicking her long red hair behind her and straightening her glasses. She took her quill out and started scribbling away.James was watching from the corner of his eye. The girl was insufferable, how could she know as much as him before she had even started? He glanced into the corner of the room where his friend Remus Lupin sat. Remus was an assessor, he assessed the ability of the students and the professor silently and did the colleges report. Needless to say James had never received a bad report."Miss Evans, how is that assignment coming along?" Professor Potter asked at the end of the lesson. Lily was scratching away on a piece of parchment.  
  
"Ow I finished that then minutes ago." She said passing him a roll of parchment, which was at least 3 foot of the smallest handwriting he had ever seen. "I believe everything is there. You can keep this as well if you wish?" She handed him a sketch of what appeared to be himself teaching. He looked at her stunned.  
  
"Impossible, how could you have finished so quickly?"  
  
"Sir I have been studying muggle and magical medicine since I was seven years old. That assignment was not exactly brain surgery, although I could give you an even lengthier assignment on that if you wanted?"  
  
"Class dismissed. I want you to have read chapter one as well please." He called not taking his eyes off the red head whom was walking arrogantly out of the door.  
  
"She's rather eccentric that one." Remus said walking up to James. "I remember she tutored Pete in seventh year. Excellent at charms. I think you handled her really well though." James was still standing gobsmacked. "Although I think she handled you even better. Man never did I think I'd see the day James Potter was outwitted and by a student none the less. Black will get a kick out of this." As Remus continued to babble on, James continued to stare at the door in disbelief.

_This had to be a nightmare_.

* * *

What do you think so far, please read an reveiw.

I promise it gets better!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx


	2. A nightmare called Lily Evans

Hey everyone, I would just like to thank you all for your reveiws!

They mean alot.

Anyway here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing of Harry Potter (or any Potter for that matter). If I did then you would be reading this from a book and not a computer screen._

Summary- **What would you do if the thing you needed most in the world was out of your reach, Stolen from you or even forbidden?**   
_"James you are her teacher!"_   
**Would you accept it? Or would you fight for it?**   
_"I don't care I love her!"_   
**Some of the worst case scenarios are between a man and a woman.**   
_How can you give up all you dreams all your beliefs? I'm not worth that!"_   
**To love some one so much, yet not be allowed to touch them.**   
_"My dreams and beliefs changed the minute I met you. My world revolves around you."_   
**This is a story of two people, two dreams and one love which can taint it all.**

**Please read and reveiw,**

**Luv ya**

**Jessie xxx**

**

* * *

**

** A nightmare called Lily Evans**  
  
"So class, you make the incision here on the upper arm and remove the swage sting like so." Professor Potter explained. It was about five weeks on since that first day and neither Lily nor James had given up their fighting.  
  
"Sir. Would it not be a better Idea to make the incision from beneath the sting, that way you would not be dragging the poison in the opposite direction and it would cause the patient less harm?" Lily questioned him. Her Professor looked at her then at the demonstration dummy he was using. She was right it would make more sense. Dam her.  
  
He couldn't actually believe it. She had been making his life a living hell since she had started. Always undermining him, answering back and making suggestions where he could improve his skills. The worst thing was she was always 100% correct and all the other teachers adored her. They had never seen any student so brilliant, she had done her assignment in one shot (although James had refused to give it back to her until the other students had completed theirs and they had been marked). When she had gotten it back she had gloated non-stop for a whole week. She was infuriating.  
  
When James had gone to Remus to report the problem, Remus had replied; "We can't quick a student out just because she's too smart. Plus it would be criminal to waste that girl's talent. She's going to make one hell of a healer." James was so furious he banged his head into the table. He was not going to let her walk all over him like this.  
  
That night was the worst, which was to come. He and his closest friends belonged to a society, a secret society. It was one, which had been created to get rid of an evil, which had been gathering for about 8 years. Lord Voldemort set his task to rid the world of those he thought unworthy. Those were Muggles and muggleborns. Dumbledore had set up a group of his most trusted and talented acquaintances. James and his mates had qualified for a position. Apparently, he had seen potential in all of those pranks they had done in school? Tonight James could feel in the pit of his stomach was going to be shocking, and it was.  
  
"So glad you could all come." Dumbledore started. "Today I would like to introduce you all to a member of our society whom is new, yet she has been working for us for a year already. When she left school just over a year ago I asked her a humungous favour. I asked her to put her life and dreams on the line to help our aid. She went in search of alliances, and those who could be betraying us. She came to me a month ago her task complete. And today we have a better understanding of the world around us. I would like to introduce you all to Miss Evans." The whole room stared at the gorgeous Lily Evans. Maybe some more then others. James noted how she was not in the formal clothes which she wore to class and the nerdy girl was now wearing a short black skirt, which was cut unevenly around the bottom and a green top which was conservative yet still showed something to stir a young mans imagination. Her hair was loose for once and she was wearing a little make up. It really brightened up her appearance just enough to bring out her features a little bit more.  
  
"Kindly show us dear what you have found." Professor Dumbledore said to her, a fatherly smile adorned his face.  
  
"Good evening." She said smoothly. It obviously hadn't fazed her to be speaking in front of all these people who were casting a judging eye over her. "As Albus said, I have been conducting a thorough research over certain countries who have claimed alliance with us. Well it seems that only one country, from my research is fully on board. That would be Australia. I found not one dark group in the out back. America I found was a far to big country to not be corrupted. Some of it's states were strong in their word, however a few seemed weak and over run in darkness. France and Spain completely lost causes and Bulgaria, now theres a whole new story. They were the worst country I found, they even have a school which is teaching the dark arks. It is basically a death eater training camp. Now here is a map of the world I have coloured all the countries, which I did not visit, yellow. The areas of the countries, which were, corrupted red and those, which weren't green. I also have here a diary of the events, which took place each, and everyday. In it I have names of suspected death eaters, addresses of camps and useful hide aways I found. Finally I have a report on what my own conclusions were and some possible solutions, which I thought up. Do we have any questions?" The order looked at the young girl stunned. Finally someone raised a hand.  
  
"Mr Moody?" She asked. Professor Dumbledore had told her everyone's names, and well he was barely a face you would not remember.  
  
"Miss Evans, how is it you have managed to achieve all this information in a year? I mean it is a fair deal." He asked. Lily noted that he had his eye trained on her. She knew that he was a top Aurour for the English ministry. She had heard countless death eaters worry over his name. She knew that he was looking at her thoroughly to determine whether or not she was truthful.   
  
"That is a good question, the answer is simple. I worked hard. I worked long hours each day, I can assure you. Getting up as early as five Am to sneak around suspicious camps, and going to bed as late as 2 or 3 O'clock in the morning when I have been getting information out of people. If you would like to know exactly how then I suggest you read my diary." James decided this was a good idea and hastily picked up the large leather book.  
  
"How exactly did you get the information out of people. I mean you could hardly just out rightly ask them?" Sirius Black asked.  
  
"Couldn't I Mister Black?" She smirked. "I found with the right amount of alcohol ingested by them and an appropriate choice of attire, I could get most men to tell me anything."  
  
"Amen to that!" Sirius grinned. Lily glared at him.   
  
"And let me assure those of you who would think any differently," She stared pointedly at Sirius. "The people I spoke too would have passed out due to their alcohol consumption before I would have let them so much as touch me." This put a lot of people in their places.  
  
"Miss Evans, may I ask why you accepted such a dangerous task? I mean after all you are only a young girl and I believe that you are very passionate about becoming a healer. Why put that on hold?" James asked looking up from her diary.  
  
"Professor Potter." She smirked evilly. "You of all people should know eager I am to learn. I saw this as an opportunity to explore, to learn new things about the world and different ways of healing. After all I visited a great deal of hospitals to gather accounts of how many attacks the country had suffered. May I add all those figures are in my report."  
  
"What about your family? Or any friends or boyfriends? Why leave them?" A tall well built man with green eyes asked.  
  
"Mr...?"  
  
"Longbottom." He informed her.  
  
"Mr Longbottom, I have none of those commitments you mention. Death eaters murdered my family in my 5th year. I have had no serious boyfriends yet to speak of and my friends fully understood that I wanted a year out to study medicine as I told them. As a muggle born witch I am determined to help prevent others like myself from the pain which I have lived through."  
  
"Thank you Miss Evans." Professor Dumbledore said laying the subject to rest. "Now that we have this information we need to decide what to do with it..." He trailed on and they discussed the evidence and idea's of how to use it.  
  
After the meeting at the Order of the Phoenix, James and his mates decided to go out for a drink at their local boozer.   
  
"So James, Remus, you never told us this girl who you don't like from your class was so HOT!" Sirius said as he placed four beers down onto the table.  
  
"Sirius don't even think about it. I couldn't take having to try and make civil conversation with her out of class. And man I've never seen her dressed like that. She normally has her glasses on, a long skirt or trousers and a shirt." James replied shaking his head.  
  
"Ok but mate, when you start doing the practical and they have to wear those uniforms, dude you have to let me sit in."  
  
"No way. Not a chance in hell. Anyway dude you saw how she acted, I bet that was the most social interaction she ever has."  
  
Peter chuckled. "Yeah she was a bit harsh with everyone wasn't she."  
  
"You could say that." Remus smiled. "But you have not seen her when she's talking to Prongs in class, till then you don't know the meaning of harsh!"  
  
"Shut up Moony. Ahhh man I cannot believe she is in the order. This is unfair."  
  
Just then James heard a loud musical laugh. He turned round enchanted, wanting to see who it came from. His eye's rested not on the pretty blonde whom it must have come from but the red head sitting next to her.  
  
There were four people on the table. Two males each were holding the hand of the female next to him. "Noway! Guys look over there!" The four boys all looked around seeing Lily Evans talking animatedly with Alice Hodges, Frank Longbottom and holding hands with Alex Bagnold, the ministers son himself.  
  
They all stared at the group of people for a few minutes before Sirius exclaimed a; "Damn!"   
  
"She has a boyfriend? And some friends?" James faltered.  
  
"Well come on she is quite attractive, and I expect that she acts differently around people she seems to like." Remus said levelly.  
  
James and Sirius did not reply they just looked towards Lily's table.  
  
"I don't think they agree with you Moony." Peter said.  
  
"I think your right Wormtail, I think you're right. So Pete how's it going as the assistant to the minister of magic?" Remus asked. And Peter and Remus had a little conversation.  
  
"Quick she's coming!" James said urgently.  
  
"Yeah start laughing, pretend I said something funny!" Sirius added. James hit him.  
  
"Stop trying to impress her you dolt." He said.  
  
"Impress who sir?" Lily Evans said in an angelic voice standing behind them. James turned round.  
  
"Miss Evans? When did you come in?" He asked.  
  
"About twenty minutes before you started staring at me." She replied sweetly.  
  
"You must be mistaken. So what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Actually I was just on my way out, I thought that I would say hello." She replied. "You know that beer you are all drinking is full of toxins, it's not really any good for you at all. Being a healer you should know that. Anyway I have to go. I have class tomorrow and I want to be up on time, my teacher already has the arse ache with me." Three of the boys on the table burst out laughing. James just glared.  
  
"Well maybe if you showed him a bit of respect..." But she had already apperated away.


	3. Turning the tables

Good evening all!

I would like to say thank you for all your positive reveiws!

I would also like to apologise for my spelling's especially of the word Damn or 'dam' as many of you have picked up on.

I apreciate it must be annoying for all of you, but i seriously cannot help it, it's the way it is corrected in my word program for some reason- I have attempted to change it but for some reason I can't. Sorry!

Anyway I would like to state that this is an R rated ficcy and not in this chapter but the next one and maybe some of the ones to follow will be more graphic and sexually explicit. Sorry if you are offended by this. I would just like to warn you a chapter in advance if you want to stop reading.

Also, I would like to say sorry to sasha- I know I said you could read this first, but I want to post it now (as I am impatient).

But I would like to dedicate this ficcy to Sasha as she has helped me in so many of my ficcies and especially this one, she helped me with the name and she is a brilliant writer herself! Thank you!

Sorry for the length of this note. I have alot to say!

Hope you enjoy James' little revenge!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

**

* * *

**

**Turning the tables**

James had decided that he was loosing a battle which he should be by all means winning. Lily Evans was playing with fire and it was about time she got burnt.

"Miss Evans." James started. "Please take your book out and join the rest of the class."

"Why should I? It's not as though I need it." She replied.

"Miss Evans if you insist on acting like a child I shall treat you like one. Detention tonight after class."

"WHAT?" Lily screeched in disbelief. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Mr Shackleboat, you detention also. If Miss Evans will not be quiet and obey her teacher then I'm afraid there is no alternative then to punish you all." Lily looked around at the glares she was receiving. James was going to turn the class against her.

"No, fine I will obey." Lily said taking her book out.

"Good. Mr Shackleboat don't worry about detention, I take it back." Lily sighed in relief- that was a low blow.

The rest of the class was just as tough on her. Whenever she didn't have her hand up for a question she was picked on. Whenever she did have her hand up she was ignored. By the end of the day she was more then pissed off. James however was feeling very pleased with himself indeed. He was outwitting her. Playing her at her own game.

When the class was dismissed, Lily got up to leave also.

"Huh huh hem." James coughed." Are you forgetting your detention Miss Evans?" James smirked.

"You were serious about that?" She shot back.

"Of course I was! How would it look to the rest of the class if I were to let you walk all over me?"

"The same as it did at Hogwarts when you and your mates did the same to your teachers."

"So that's what this is all about? I mistreated you once about 4 years ago and you still have a grudge?"

"Actually no. I'm fed up of people treating me differently because I am young, female, Muggleborn... you name it."

"And how have I treated you differently from anyone else?" Lily faltered. James really hadn't she had been the one to step away from the crowd. "You were the one who wanted to be treated different."

"Sir I wish to change class." She said stubbornly.

"Wish denied." James replied. Her eyes narrowed and she scrunched her face up angrily. James couldn't help but think it looked quite cute.

"You can't deny it!" She exclaimed infuriated.

"You're right I can't." He smirked. "However the head can Miss Evans. When you started I realised you were different from any healer I have ever met. You are so confident and self-assured. You work hard and it seems you always achieve what you want and for that I respect you." Lily was taken back a bit from that statement. "In your first week I saw great potential and I went to the head to ask if you could take a more advanced class. Unfortunately this was the only one running. However he asked me to watch over you, to monitor your progress. When you were ready he wanted me to tutor you and show you more complex healing. Miss Evans I believe you are ready."

"Really?" She asked. This had to be the first answer she had ever given him, which was neither witty nor sarcastic.

"Miss Evans this was never a detention." James said. He had noticed how her eyes lit up, that she looked excited and scared in one. For an hour they sat discussing advanced healing, what they believed it to be. For once Lily was interacting with her teacher and learning and in turn James was also learning. As they worked together as equals neither party was bruising their pride.

The next day in class was an entirely different story.

Lily walked in head held high, sat at her assigned seat and took as per usual no book out. James walked in five minutes later and with out even looking said;

"Book Miss Evans." Lily was about to answer but James cut her off. "Deten..."

"Ok I have it!" She said. James smiled satisfied. "But sir do you not feel we should be studying creature wounds by now?" She asked sweetly.

"May I remind you miss Evans whom the professor is." James snapped. "We are not due to start that topic until next month.." Lily folded her arms. "But thank you Miss Evans for volunteering yourself as today's model. Lily sighed as James charmed her to look like a wounded patient.

That lesson Lily earned herself another "detention". As she did the next day and the next day. But in each detention she enhanced her skills. She became a more aware and skilled as a healer. And in this new found form of study, her and James ALMOST got on. But the second their extra session was over things returned to normal. It wasn't until a stormy February morning that this relationship would change.

Lily had spent the night at her on/ off boyfriend, Alex Bagnold's house. She and Alex hadn't done anything improper- he was after all the minister's son. Lily had been kind of seeing him since she had landed on him at the ministry. She had never been very good with floo powder and he had been standing at the grate, which she had returned home from her travels by. It had ended in the pretty red head being invited for coffee and ever since they had been on quite a few dates. Lily wasn't too interested. She liked him, but couldn't see him as the one.

She apperated from his house to her own that morning. Looking out at the black sky, which was waiting to burst, she could tell that something big was going to happen. She gathered her books and got to class. Unfortunately when she entered she realised everyone was already seated.

"Miss Evans you're late." James Potter glared. "Detention."

There was a sudden flash eluminating the room and the heavens outside opened. The storm had begun.

"As I was saying..." James continued his lecture over the loud claps of thunder. Lily wasn't paying much attention. She was watching the rain. Somehow it made her feel dreery and dull. She had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.

She was brought back to reality not by the professor, who had for some reason not picked on her the whole lesson- maybe he had this feeling also? But by a burning on her middle finger of her right hand. She looked down at the pretty emerald it held.

"SOS" flashed briefly in the stone. This ring had been given to her for a reason. It told her when the Order of the Phoenix was to meet up. It seemed there was an emergency. Lily looked up to see James clutching his hand. With a brief look of understanding between them James addressed his class.

"Class we're finishing early today, as... erm... tomorrow I want to do a late study- we will be looking into night time injuries. Class dismissed."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief as the class left. She turned to speak to James but the head entered instead.

"Mr Potter, what is the meaning of letting your class out early?" He asked and James retold the lie that he had fed the class. It seemed to work.

"... and Miss Evans is here for her advanced learning." He finished.

"Ahh Good. Keep it up." The head said merrily as he left.

With just an urgent glance at one an other Lily and James apperated to the Orders head quarters.

Something big was going to happen!

* * *

Ps please don't forget to reveiw! 


	4. Practical lessons

Greetings!

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing of Harry Potter (or any Potter for that matter). If I did then you would be reading this from a book and not a computer screen._

**Summary-** **What would you do if the thing you needed most in the world was out of your reach, Stolen from you or even forbidden?**  
_"James you are her teacher!"_  
**Would you accept it? Or would you fight for it?**  
_"I don't care I love her!"_  
**Some of the worst case scenarios are between a man and a woman.**  
_How can you give up all you dreams all your beliefs? I'm not worth that!"_  
**To love some one so much, yet not be allowed to touch them.**  
_"My dreams and beliefs changed the minute I met you. My world revolves around you."_  
**This is a story of two people, two dreams and one love which can taint it all.**

Ok, finally I would just like you to all note that this is an R rated ficcy, and in this chapter there **_ARE_** R rated scenes.

There is on scene of an adult nature, I ask that if you would prefer not to read it, you either skip that part or stop reading completely. I will section it off if you wish to skip it easier.

More A/N at the end!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

**

* * *

**

**Practical lessons**

Lily and James arrived at the Aurour HQ to find everyone rushing around.

"Oh James I'm glad you are here! There has been an attack, we have a lot of injured men. 3 serious. I'm going to need you to take a look at them for me. I would have sent them to St Mungos but it would have looked suspicious."

"I'm going to need Lily's help." James replied. Lily looked at him startled.

"But I've never operated before." She said worriedly.

"You will be fine, you're my best student and I will be beside you all the way. Now where is the most serious?" James asked.

"The Prewett brothers. James I had Poppy look over them, but she is just a nurse, she can cope with a schools set of injuries, but the Prewetts have been hit with some unidentifiable curses, I don't think they will make it." He led them to the bed sides of Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

James and Lily analysed them, then set to work. The two men seemed to have been hit by a stream of curses, jinx's and hex's. 5 death eaters to just 2 men apparently. It was unheard of. Needless to say Lily and James had very little chance of saving them.

"It's too late Lily, we've lost them." James said mournfully as he covered each body in turn. Lily looked up at him, tear streaks marked her face. James put his arm around her, one she would usually shoo away but at this time sought it's comfort. The Prewetts had always been a laugh, twin brothers who always knew what to say when anyone needed cheering up. And now their deaths coming so close after Marlene Mickinnon. Marlene was a very close friend of Lily's, a few years older, but in school had befriended her none the less. "There was nothing we could do. They were lost on the battle field." Lily shook her head and wiped away the tears. "Come on Lily there is still one more person who we can save."

Laying on the third bed lifeless was none other then Remus Lupin. James gasped as he looked down at one of his oldest and most trusted friends. Lily was about to go for an open wound when James stopped her.

"No Lily Wait!" Lily looked at him questionably. "Put some gloves on and make sure you don't come into direct contact with his blood. He's a werewolf." Having no time to properly digest this information, Lily helped James sterilise all the wounds and heal them. They worked on counter jinx's, managed to bring his temperature down to a normal level and his heart rate up to a steady beat.

"He should be alright now with just a little rest." Lily stated. James nodded, he looked very pale. "He's a close friend of yours isn't he." She stated. James just nodded once again. "Don't worry, he'll be fine and you know it." She smiled. James nodded again letting out a deep breath. Remus had always been his rock, the voice of sense in a group of boys. Suddenly he snapped to. Remus was fine, James knew better then anyone that Remus survived worse every month. It had to be tough on Lily, her first practical and she loses 2 out of 3 patients.

"You did really well today." He comforted.

"But what about the Prewetts?"

"They fought gallantly and they died for their cause- A real heroes death. Of course it is a shame to lose them, they were great men. But at the end of the day, it's what they signed up for and they knew it could come down to this. Like we all know."

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter is right." Dumbledore stepped into the room. "In this war there will be losses. Now Poppy has attended to most of the other less serious aliments. You two have worked hard this evening. I suggest you go and get some rest."

"Well I don't know about you." James said turning to Lily, "But I could sure use a strong drink. Care to join me?" Lily went to open her mouth. "And don't give me none of that crap about toxins either!" Lily laughed.

"I lay it on a bit thick sometimes do I?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

"Well Mr Potter, You can handle me over some drinks then. As I have decided it is your round." James smirked taking her reply the wrong way. He received a sharp slap on the arm. "Come on!" Lily urged.

And soon enough they were seated at a table for two, glass of fire whisky in James' hand, some cherry ale in Lily's.

"That was hard back there." James stated quietly, after a few awkward moments of silence.

"yes, yes it was." Lily replied.

"When things like that happen, I sometimes wonder why I became a healer. Then when you've healed someone who was on their deathbed, you get the glorious high of knowing that without your help, that person wouldn't be here today. That you reunited them with their family and allowed them to live. That's why I do it." He looked down for a second. "Need another drink?" Lily nodded.

"If you don't mind." A few drinks later, neither Lily nor James were very sober.

"Now I'm a very passionate person Hic cough and healing Hic cough is my passion. I've wanted to be a doctor since Hic cough I Hic cough was seven and my Grandad died of cancer. Of course I wanted to be a do Hic cough doctor then. Why did you Hic cough decide to become a healer?" She slurred.

"Well you know Remusmus back there…" James leaned closer and in a very drunken and loud whisper said. "That he's a weredwolf! When we used to helps him in his transformations in school, we had to healed our wounds with out anyone knowings so I gotted a do it yourself healers kit and I founded I enjoyed it." Suddenly James put a hand over his mouth.

"How'd you help him?" Lily asked, not using her usual sharp voice.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Forget what I said Ok?" But Lily wouldn't remember it anyway. Her and James had drunken them selves into that's state, whilst seeking comfort and the got it from the weirdest company either would have dared to imagine.

Lily was looking at James weirdly. In all his excitement, he hadn't realised his hand had fallen on top of Lily's.

"James why is you hand …" In a sudden spurt of need, James closed the gap between their lips and in a drunken fury began kissing the red head opposite him. Lily being neither shy or slow on the uptake kissed James back with just as much passion and fiest. After a minute the couple pulled away, each out of breath and still close enough to feel the other hot and heavy in takes on their own face.

"Want to come back to mine for some coffee?" James whispered huskily.

"Sure." Lily replied, her mind clouded with alcohol and lust.

After being told where to apperate, Lily did so and found herself in a grand old living room. The furniture was made of pure oak, the fireplace was set in marble, a rug with a large coat of arms adorned the floor and a brilliant family portrait hung over the fireplace. A young James stood smartly in navy blue dress robes surrounded by his parents loving embraces. The room was decorated in a rich burgundy with gold trimmings. It was very grand indeed.

"Quite a fancy place you have here. Hic cough" Lily smirked plonking down on an arm chair.

"Yeah well it's my parents old house. I've redecorated every room but this one. It was my mothers favourite. I can't bring myself around to do it." James slurred merrily.

"Can I see your room?" Lily said seductively. James eyed her hungrily.

"Sure." And together they stumbled up the stairs giggling.

Now this room was definitely a boys room. Blue walls, a huge king sized 4 poster bed, books and broomsticks lined the walls and clothes all over the floor.

"What I wasn't expecting guests!" James defended as Lily eyed him critically.

* * *

James snapped back into seductive mode and kissed Lily whilst pushing her softly against the wall. She groaned as James began to lay sloppy kisses down her neck, stopping only when he found the collar of her shirt, sucking gently as he began to unbutton it from the top downwards.

Lily's hands searched frantically over James' back, through his robes and to the fastening. With one flick they fell to the floor leaving James in just his shirt and trousers. Lily's shirt fell to the floor just seconds later enabling James kisses to carry on.

As James teased and marked her with his mouth, Lily managed to remove all but James' boxers and even her own skirt. James tongue searched her upper body erotically, leaving Lily weak at the knees, as it slipped under bits of fabric and round certain bits of sensitive skin she felt she couldn't stand much longer. She brought his mouth back up to her own and managed to pull her self up him wrapping her legs around his middle and allowing him to move them both over to his bed.

James laid himself on top of the pretty red head whom was now adorned with just a black bra and thong. He looked her hazily in the eye as if to ask permission.

"More." She smiled giddily taking one of his hands and placing it on her breast. He didn't need telling twice. In no time what so ever he had removed the two lacy bits of material and his own boxers. Lily's hand roamed James' back as he spread her legs and readied her for his entry. He played with her until her gasps were climaxing rapidly.

"Now!" She moaned frantically, unable to say anymore. And James at her word plunged himself deep inside, joining them pleasurably as one.

* * *

Lily felt sticky, hot and sticky. Her head was spinning and she couldn't remember much of the day before. All that she did recall was that there was a storm. Her eyes flickered open and groggily she saw through the window that it was a lot brighter. Too bright infact. It was hurting her head more.

Wait. That wasn't her window? She turned gently (so as not to move her head too much.) and there facing her, fast asleep was Professor Potter. His naked chest just inches from her own.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed causing him to open his eyes and upon seeing her also screamed.

They both jumped up grabbing the quilt and pulling it in two different directions, as they remembered their lack of attire. James gave up and jumped on the floor finding a pair of boxers, then reapperaing.

"What am I doing here?" Lily asked delicately, her face pale and horrified.

"I… I don't know?" James stuttered just as shocked.

"Oh my God. This can't be happening! You're my teacher and I have a boyfriend and I can't even stand you? I can't just sleep with someone like that? What have I done?" She muttered to herself holding her head, which hurt even more.

James stood there listening helplessly. Trying in vain to stop his eyes from following the blanket that she held as it slowly began to slip. Lily glared at him hiking it up.

"I cannot believe how irresponsible we have been. Well what do you have to say for yourself."

James, feeling that nothing more could go wrong, bravely divulged his feelings.

"You have got to be the most unbelievable girl in the world Lily Evans." He began harshly. "You challenge me and make me work hard. I seem to like that." He was speaking more slowly as if he was trying to work out his feelings. "I didn't think that I did. I thought that I hated it. But I suppose actions speak louder then words. I shouldn't feel like this about you- it's wrong. But I can't help myself. I think I may have mistaken falling for you, for anger and jealousy."

Lily looked at him, her gaze lingering for a few minutes before suddenly she apperated away, the quilt going with her.

"damn!" James cursed kicking the bed.

* * *

Thank you for all your wonderful reveiws!

If you think that Lily and James are just going to get together now, your thinking wrong, that'd be too easy and not interesting enough!

please reveiw

Luv ya

Jessie xxx


	5. The worst hangover

Hey sorry for the wait.

Thankyou for all the reveiws.

In reply to one, I'd just like to say thanks 4 ur critisism- I am greatful and not accepting it as a flame like you asked (at the end of the day it all makes me a better writer) One thing how ever I would like to say is- **NEVER ACCUSE ME OF PLAGERISM!**

Cos however bad u may think my riting is **AT LEAST ITS MY OWN!**

If you take that away from me I have nothing. It's insulting and untrue.

Anyway on with the chapter.

The reason i have taken so long with this is becoz I had difficulty riting it. And I am not happy with this chapter- but I'd love your opions.

so plz read and reveiw

R rated Chapter

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

****

**The worst hangover**

When Lily reached her apartment she dropped the quilt and headed straight for the shower. She spent 30 minutes of scrubbing and cleaning her self thoroughly, all the while cursing herself, trying amongst hope to remember what had happened the night before.

She had remembered that there was a storm, a dark storm looming over forewarning her of what was to happen. As she got out the shower, dried herself and put on the first set of clothes she could find, she decided that she needed something for this killer headache. How much had she actually drunk last night?

Why did she get so drunk in the first place? And with Professor Potter? Images slowly made there way back to her as she made up a potion for her head.

The burning of her ring...

Professor Dumbledore's fear stricken face...

The Prewetts James covering the Prewetts, they were... dead.

That's why she had been with James and that's why she had gotten so drunk, she just wanted to forget. But now she was in a worse situation then ever.

Looking at her watch she knew that she would be late to class this morning, but she didn't really care. She highly doubted the professor would be at her throat today.

Something suddenly dawned on her however. Looking around her room Lily saw the duvet she had brought with her as to cover herself, she hadn't however brought her clothes back. She didn't really want to have to go back for it. So she decided to cut her loses and let him keep them. Now she fully regretted wearing her favourite underwear that day.

Shaking her head softly (as her headache still hadn't gone completely) she apperated to class. She walked through the door to find the entire class already sitting, and a very rough looking Professor Potter at the head.

"Miss Evans I do hope you are not going to make a habit of being late to class. It gets rather boring having the same person in detention so often." Potter spoke dryly.

"I would have thought you'd like my company by now, considering the amount of detentions you give me!" She shot back. He'd have to be careful today. As she was not in a good mood and therefore her comments would be harsher then usual. "Oh shit!" She suddenly exclaimed. She didn't know where her book bag was. She had either left it at the Aurour HQ or Potters house. The class was looking at her questionably, but Potter was smirking at her.

"Heavy night last night I take it." He smiled spitefully. "I suppose you are wondering at this point where you have left your book bag?" Oh no, he wouldn't. He couldn't tell the whole class where she had left it. Oh shit. "You rushed out of class so quickly yesterday you must have left it here. I found it later on when I was tidying the room." He covered for her. She had left the room with him yesterday so she knew it couldn't be true. "Here you go." He said handing it to her. "It's not like you use it anyway."

She opened it, and for once took her books out straight away. She really didn't feel like arguing. She noticed a large puffy envelope in there. She took it out slightly and read the label on the front.

**OPEN WHEN YOU ARE AT HOME! ALONE!!**

She placed it back curiosity arisen inside her.

"As I explained yesterday we will be discussing and looking into common night time injuries as well as nocturnal bites, breeds and maladies..."

Lily let James' voice drown on. She couldn't keep her mind on topic. There were things which happened the previous day that she still couldn't remember, in fact there was something important which she was struggling to grasp hold of. She had put it to the side previously, not letting it over ride her professionalism.

As Lily was thinking she failed to notice James' glares at her every now and again for not paying attention- or that's what he was telling himself.

"Miss Evans would you care to repeat what I was just explaining about werewolf bites and how to treat them." Lily looked up and stared at him. She hadn't been listening, but she could take a good guess at what he was saying.

"If one stumbles across a werewolf and is unfortunate enough to be bitten, the said person will also become a werewolf. There is little a healer can do to help the person in question, other then clean and seal the wound preventing them from getting any other infection which could cause the patient to die. To this day there is no cure for a werewolf but potions which can help are being developed." James smiled at her.

"Well done Miss Evans, completely correct." Lily smirked at him for picking on her because she wasn't listening. She had come out better. "However, had you been listening you would have known that I was talking about and you would have known that I had not yet said a word about werewolves but instead I was talking about Hinkypunks. Do pay attention." Lily rolled her eyes at him, as there was a soft knock at the door.

Remus Lupin stepped in, he was pale from the night before, having just been released from Madame Pomfrey's care. Lily felt something coming back to her, something she remembered from the night before. Had Remus been there? How did she know he was pale from the night before. Ow that was right she had treated him....

Oh Merlin...

_Laying on the third bed lifeless was none other then Remus Lupin. James gasped as he looked down at one of his oldest and most trusted friends._

_Lily was about to go for an open wound when James stopped her._

_"No Lily Wait!" Lily looked at him questionably. "Put some gloves on and make sure you don't come into direct contact with his blood. He's a werewolf." _

_**A werewolf?**_

**Remus Lupin was a werewolf?**

Suddenly Lily felt unbearably heavy headed, her headache potion was wearing off and all the information was coming back at her at once.

The storm.

Waking up next to James.

The Prewetts dead.

Remus a werewolf.

Storm

James

Prewetts

Werewolf

Storm

James

Prewetts

Werewolf

She was feeling dizzy and her mind was over loading.

She hadn't had breakfast and the potion she had taken was intended to be taken with food.

Spinning, the room was spinning.

She stood and began to walk for the door- she needed fresh air.

"Miss Evans?" She heard her teacher question in the distance. She reached for the door, but her legs gave way before she touched it.

"LILY!" Someone shouted. It was the last thing she remembered before all went black.

"LILY!" James had shouted. For some reason she had gotten out of her seat heading for the door. He would have had a go at her for disrupting the class had she not looked so deathly pale.

She was pale and was walking unsteadily, She was going to faint. James had witnessed those symptoms countless times before. He jumped forewords and not a second too soon as she fell back into his embrace.

"Moony, transfigure that desk into a bed for us." He ordered and Remus did so. James lifted the lifeless girl up onto the bed.

"Now class." James began with a smirk. "This is a prime example of basic healing. First can anyone tell me how I knew she was going to faint?" A few hands went up and James pointed to a small girl.

"She was pale, going for air, she was unsteady on her feet, he head was most probably in a cold sweat and she was less responsive then she normally would have been."

"Well done Miss Myres." The girl beamed up at him. "Now what we have to do is make sure she hasn't hit her head, which in this case she didn't as she was caught, and then we say the simple spell 'Eneverate'" The class repeated the spell. "Good, she should wake up, it really depends on how serious the cause of her fainting is. Eneverate." He pointed his wand at the pale body of the girl in front of him.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open, the glimmer they usually held was not showing. Her hand went to her head. "What happened?" She asked sftly as she tried to sit up. James pushed her back down.

"Don't move, you fainted. I'm taking it you have a headache and if you sit up to fast you will become dizzy and faint on us again."

"Us...?" She questioned looking round and seeing the rest of the class. "Oh gosh how embarrassing." She gasped laying back down.

"Now class notice that her breathing is becoming more even and steady, and check her heart beat to make sure it is at a steady rhythm." He went to check her heart beat, but she swatted his hand away.

"Get off me Potter." She snapped sitting up quickly only to fall back down again.

"Miss Evans if you would just be patient. I may be your teacher but I am also a healer I know what I'm doing. Your body has just gone through a shock and I need to figure out why it happened."

"Well let me tell you then, I stupidly took a headache potion this morning because I felt rather rough due to circumstances I do not wish to discuss. I was also in quite a rush due to the same problem and I didn't get anything to eat. The potion I made was supposed to be taken with food so your stomach is lined correctly. That would be why I fainted. Now did you have to heal me in front of the class?"

"It was a great learning opportunity." James smirked.

"Glad to help." She said back sarcastically.

"Remus would you mind taking Miss Evans to get some fresh air. Then she can either come back to class or go home which ever she feels more able to do."

"I'll see you again in a minute then." She replied stubbornly. Remus took her hand and helped her up slowly.

"Wait." James said. He went into his stock cupboard and pulled out a potion. "Take this, and for Merlin's sake make sure you eat something." Snatching the potion and grabbing her bag off the floor she left.

James continued with his lecture to the class.

When they got outside, Remus made Lily sit down, then went to the cafeteria to get he a sandwich. When he came back he forced her to eat it. She felt sick but let him, as she knew it would help.

"Thanks for last night by the way." Remus smiled delicately. Suddenly Lily realised who was with her. Remus Lupin- The werewolf.

"You're a werewolf!" She gasped. Remus smiled softly and nodded.

"I'm a werewolf, and you still helped me." He replied. "James and Dumbledore trust me."Slowly she began to understand and she began to digest the information. "The only difference between me and you is that I transform into a hideous beast once a month..." Lily began laughing.

"And that you have a Willie and I don't, and I have other parts and you don't." He began laughing with her childish nature.

"Does that mean that you're not scared of me?" He smiled.

"No but I'm mad at you for making me laugh- it does nothing for my headache!" She said holding her head and slapping him lightly.

"Hey!" He grinned "You made yourself laugh!"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Lily asked curiously.

"Oh I'm here to assess James. You know how well he teaches, how he interacts with the students."

"So that's how he's kept this job so long!" Lily laughed. "I'm just joking, he actually isn't really a bad teacher."

"Well I've never seen anyone talk to him like you do, not even the professors at Hogwarts were so bold. You handle him well." Lily blushed, and grinned to herself- she had sure handled him well last night, or so she remembered. Thinking about James another thought came to her mind- The envelope.

She quickly went into her bag and pulled it out. Remus looked at her curiously.

She opened the paper flap and peeped inside.

"Ahh!" She squeaked mentally hitting herself for not guessing the obvious.

"Whats that?" Remus asked trying to peek. Lily quickly pulled the envelope away from him and sealed it again, shoving it back into her bag.

She didn't want Remus of all people knowing that James had given her an envelope containing her own underwear, he assessed James.

"It's personal!" She replied quickly. "I think I am able to go back to class now, thank you for helping me."

"No problem. No more then you did for me last night." Remus took lily back to her class and left for the head's office. He had told James what he needed to tell him.

Lily walked into the classroom. She was suprised for the first time no sarcastic comment was made. James just let her walk in and re take her seat.

In fact the rest of the class ran smoothly. And there was not one argument between the professor and the petite red head.

When James finally dismissed the class after the extended day (which he now regretted setting immensely) He looked around and hesitantly said;

"Miss Evans, a word please." She looked at him questionably and when everyone left, asked;

"What's wrong?"

"Are you feeling better now?" He said worry filling his eyes.

Lily was startled and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I think I'm ok now. Just a tiny headache. Guess I'm not used to drinking the amount I drunk last night." This statement caused a different look to come across James' face.

"Yeah, about last night. Lily I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far. Hell I didn't mean for it to go at all."

"I know what you mean. We were both drunk, both in consent. It was both our faults. This morning, I guess it just took me by surprise."

"Me too. Don't worry it's not as if we're actually attracted to one another, it just... happened. It will never happen again and we're the only ones who even know- so I won't tell anyone and I don't think you'll tell anyone... you won't tell anyone will yo..." James stopped talking not out of choice, but by the fact that Lily had leant up and forcefully taken his lips with her own. Pushing him back up on to the desk behind him. He put his arms around the back of her, his hand on her rear holding her between his legs and deepening the kiss.

As they pulled apart looking into each other's eyes and breathing heavily, James realised what had just happened- and this time they were sober.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

"You were babbling." Lily started, then with a look, which clearly stated she didn't know if she wanted to tell him said; "And you looked cute and sounded so sweet- that you were trying to make me feel better and I just couldn't resist."

James just looked at her not knowing what to say and what to do.

"So now what?" He asked.

"Could we forget about it? And maybe go on as if it didn't happen... or something?" Lily replied in all of one breath.

"Sure..." James started as he got off the desk brushing past her to get some distance. Lily held her breath as he did so. "I mean you do have a boyfriend and It's not as if we could take it any further anyway because I'm your professor and..." He was shoved back against the desk Lily climbing upon him.

James smiled at her turning their position and freeing himself from her kisses.

"I thought you didn't want to?" He asked breathlessly. Concern filling his gaze. "What about the rules?"

"Stick the rules I've stuck by them for far too long! I want you, I need you. I've spent the entire day trying to convince myself otherwise."

"Oh thank merlin I thought it was just me. Since you left this morning I haven't been able to think of anything else." He paused. "Are you sure? This could cause us so many problems, I could be fired, and you could be expelled. Your boyfriend is the minister for magic's son? Are you sure?" Lily nodded her head her smile widening. "Then I believe." James said standing up and reaching for his wand. "I need to give you another detention Miss Evans." He pointed his wand at the door and locked it. Then he extinguished all of the candles save one set.

Lily laid back on the desk as James proceeded to discipline her. Apparently Lines were not a worthy punishment in this case.


	6. Regrets

Hello friends!

Thank you all for your reviews I loved them all!

Now I quite like this chapter so I hope you will too, well a bit of a cliffy none the less.

Anyway I will update asap, but i am away 4 a week so when I get back

pls read and reveiw

Love ya

Jessie xxx

btw r rated

**

* * *

Regrets**

The room was hot and steamy, every time James touched her Lily felt a sensation run through her. Every time he kissed her she shivered with pleasure. She was in absolute bliss.

Was this what James mad her feel?

Or was she supposed to feel like this with every bloke? 

She didn't know. James had been her first since she had left school. Even in school she had only had one partner in this way. But even in the drunken state of last night she had remembered the sensations he had sent through her body. She had thought that because she was drunk she had remembered it differently to how it was.

But now, this it was pleasure beyond all pleasure. This was a tub of ice cream and five bars of chocolate all in one.

The next morning Lily found herself laying on a bed. It wasn't her bed and it didn't seem to be James' bed. She turned a little. And there was James laying next to her, stroking her hair and looking at her.

"Where are we?" She asked snuggling into the green quilt. This room was decorated in green.

"My house." He whispered back. "When you fell asleep I apperated us and all our stuff back here. Didn't want anyone catching us now did we."

"This isn't your room?" She asked still confused.

"Well my room is lacking a quilt so we're in a guest room."

"Are we really?" Lily asked with a cheeky grin. "Has it been _used_ much before?" She added.

"Well unless Sirius enjoys his own company..." James laughed. "Why do you ask?" Lily didn't reply to this question with word, instead she set a quick kiss on his lips, then pulled away so her eyes could search his.

"Is this just lust or do we really like each other?" She questioned, climbing over her professor so as to straddle him.

"I was thinking along the same lines myself. I mean you have a boyfriend, I'm your teacher. Can this really be more then a two night thing?" He began kissing her neck and sucking his mark onto her.

"I have a feeling I would be disappointed if it were just a two night thing." Lily replied quietly as she rolled her neck back allowing him better access to her sensitive areas. She began running her hands over his chest which was still bare from the night before.

"As would I." James said huskily between kisses. He gently rolled their bodies over making Lily gasp as their bodies were pressed more firmly together. Her chest heaved as his mouth lowered and her hands felt the need to roam his back in swift and needy movements.

James' hands moved round her own back to find the clasp to her bra like they had done the night before and Lily's hands came to a halt, digging her nails in and gripping him with pleasure as his tongue made it's way over her erect nipples one by one.

Arching her body more willingly into his mouth Lily moved her hands down to his boxers and inside to where his member was throbbing excitedly making it's way up. She tickled and teased it lightly with one hand whilst the other pulled his boxers down. As they reached his thighs she raised her legs and pushed them the rest of the way off with her feet. He groaned erotically as the fabric of her undies pressed against his most sensitive area. The soft silk rubbing provokingly.

His mouth movements became more harsh and needy as she rubbed herself purposefully into him grinding her hips upwards. The torture she was doing to his body making him shiver with pleasure, was becoming more and more unbearable for him. He went to remove her panties from her but she stopped him. In quick, sharp intakes of breath she shook her head. He looked into her micheviously glowing eyes in confusion.

"With your mouth." She panted. Gosh this girl was going to be the death of him. He licked his lips and kissing down her body to where the hem of her knickers sat, he took the fabric between his teeth. As he slid them down he let his tongue slide down the inside of her leg all the way down to her toe. He dropped her undies on the bed then licked his way back up the inside of her other leg. She groaned from the intense feeling and pulled him back up to her level so his tongue could explore other parts of her, and other things could explore down there.

As they plunged in to an unending splash of passion, lust and erotic fulfilment, the couple had never felt more alive. In being with each other they knew what it meant to breath, how it was to fit perfectly into another and why it was important to live life to the max.

Never underestimating what the other can do and being surprised by the limits they would go to do it. Making love was a natural and desired occurrence between the two. Always wanting what wasn't supposed to be had. Forbidden fruit was always the tastiest- this was it no?

The rest of the day Lily and James just laid chatting. Lily told James more of her travels- he was surprised to hear that she had been scared at times. And James told Lily about losing his father, how it the worst he had ever felt and how she was the first person he had ever been able to talk to about it.

Lily had never felt as secure as she had today. In James' arms. She wondered what to do about Alex. He was so sweet and she loved him to pieces- perhaps she would feel as strongly about him aswell had she slept with him? He deserved just as much of a chance as James did, maybe even more so?

Undecided in what to do she apperated home from James' with a last sweet kiss on the lips. It left her tingling from the lips downwards. She spent the rest of her Saturday and most of her Sunday asleep- after all it had been quite a busy week and she hadn't had a lot of sleep.

Sunday evening she decided to catch up on the assignments she had neglected over the week. However every time she picked up her quill she couldn't help but think about James. So with a smile on her face she sent him an owl.

"If your name was homework I'd be doing you on my desk right now."

Was all it read. Minutes later she received a reply.

"I'm willing to change my name for an offer like that."

If Lily had dared to send any letter like that to Alex, it would have been all over the paper the next day. Plus the fact Lily thought he would have fainted at the innuendo.

Thinking of Alex she owled him and asked him to meet her On Monday after class. She had to decide once and for all whom she wanted- she couldn't just keep stringing both men along.

On Monday in her lesson, Lily had a great time in class for a change. Sure her and James were at each other's throats the whole time- but now neither of them meant it.

Lily would run down James' teaching methods and he in turn would pick on her for demonstrations. Although both parties enjoyed teasing the other, both also found it hard to be in the same proximity and not beable to touch the other.

"Miss Evans, a word please." James said after class. And Lily waited for the rest of the class to leave before walking over to James.

"Yes sir?" She asked innocently. James smiled adoringly at her.

"Just wondered if you fancied coming round for dinner tonight?"

"Oh." Lily was taken back, Alex was meeting her soon. "Sorry James, I have... um some stuff to sort out tonight." She replied guiltily.

"Oh." He said furrowing his eyebrows. "I see. Well I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Will do that." She smiled brightly, then checked around and kissed him softly on the lips. She gathered her bag and left the room, James watching even after she had left.

"Hey honey." Alex greeted her on arriving home. He kissed her on the cheek. "How was class today?"

"Oh yeah it was ok." She replied

"Ok? Just ok?" he teased.

"Well what am I supposed to say- It was magnificent, I mean first we learnt about Splinching how it happens and how to fix it, then we got to explore the pleasures of how infection occurs when Splinching isn't properly healed."

"See you had a wonderful day." He laughed. Lily hit him lightly.

"How was your day then?"

"It was ok." He laughed. She pushed him back into the sofa for this remark.

"So Mr smart guy, what do you fancy doing tonight then." Alex gained a very smug smile on his face.

"Well, I was thinking we go into the dinning room." He led Lily into her own dining room and turned the light off.

Lily was stunned. Before her was a small table with two places set. A candle was set in the middle and a soft romantic music was playing in the background.

"Milady." He said leading her to a seat and pulling her chair out for her, then taking his own seat opposite her. "I thought we could have a nice dinner. We haven't really seen a lot of each other recently." Lily gulped guiltily.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy." She poured out quickly. So far she wasn't having a bad time. Perhaps she had jumped into it with James too quickly.

"Don't worry I understand- becoming a healer is a lot of hard work. I couldn't have you being any less then you dream can I?" Lily positively beamed.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a small house elf carrying two trays. Lily turned her nose up slightly. She didn't really agree with house elves, she felt they were servant labour.

Through out the meal Lily had a pleasant time. It was just she felt that she was part of a play or something. It was like they were the perfect little couple talking about the perfect little couple things. They sounded like it was coming from a script. And once the normal conversations were covered they had nothing left in common to talk about. With James it was all so much more natural and comfortable.

Lily didn't know why, she just had to give him one more chance. Alex would be the sensible and safe option to have chosen but James, James was another story completely he was where her heart was leading her.

But Alex had been with her for almost a year now they had history. She couldn't just drop him for a weeks worth of "fun" with someone else. He needed one more chance. That's why she said the sentence which she would later regret beyond all regrets so far in her life.

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

And that's why when she started kissing him, she didn't feel that familiar tingle.

And that's why she felt sick and needed to stop, but couldn't find it in her heart to break away.

And that's why when there was a knock at her front door she ran through the rooms of her house in triumph, not bothering to straighten her self out.

And that's why when the man standing at her front door turned pale so did she.

It had happened so quickly. Lily opened the front door to find James Potter, Alex coming up behind her, looking just as well dressed as she did.

"May we help you?" Alex had asked James.

"Um, yes, um Miss Evans said to pop by so she could give me her homework." James stuttered. In actual fact he had come to retrieve his quilt. Sirius had started to ask questions and James had merely replied that it was being dry cleaned. Lily looked at him guiltily yet questionably. Still she ran up and found some homework for him.

When he left she knew her answer. James' face had been to her readably sad, he had known she had a boyfriend but he hadn't seen them actually together. She knew that she would be in trouble. But she felt that when he left it may just be for good. She felt if it was for good, she may never be the same again.

"Shall we get back then?" Alex asked with a cheeky smile.

"I'm sorry Al, I don't feel in the mood anymore." Lily replied in a huff.

"Ok then, well I suppose I should go I have something really important to do anyway." He apperated away leaving Lily to hate and berate herself.

What had she done?


	7. Mrs 34 C?

Ms. 34 C?

The second Alex apperated away, so did Lily she had to see James. She had to know that he was ok. He had known she was with Alex but his face when he saw them. No he would be ok with it, he had to.

"JAMES." She called when she arrived in his living room. The family portrait looking down accusingly at her.

"What?" A short voice came from behind her. Lily turned sharply to find James sitting behind her quite relaxed his feet up on the coffee table in front and a glass of fire whiskey in his hand.

His face looked indifferent yet his eyes seemed sad.

"James," she panted "I can explain..."

"No need Lily. He's your boyfriend. I'm just a fling." He replied stiffly.

"No, no James it's not like..." She rushed. But James held his hand up commandingly.

"However seeing you with him, it, I don't know it just put things into perspective. I'm not getting any younger and I'm your professor for heavens sakes, it's just not proper. Lily I think this should end." His voice was expressionless, his eyes were cold. Lily felt her own eyes watering- He was really breaking up with her.

"But..."

"No buts, it was fun but that's all it was." No he wasn't breaking up with her. It seemed that according to him there was nothing to break up from. It was just a bit of _fun_?

"Fine." Lily said finally, her eyes stinging, but she refused to let him see her cry. This was nothing. NOTHING! If he thought so then so did she. "In my mind this never happened, we have never been anything more then teacher/ student and fellow order members. In my mind you are still a prat who can't teach, used to torment the hell out of me in school and still can't tame his fucking hair." With a pop she apperated back to her apartment and collapsed on her bed crying.

It was sickening. The second Alex had touched her she knew the difference in the two men. She knew that she wanted to break up with him. Alex was sweet, but that's all he'd ever be. He didn't have the same glowing aura, charming charisma and sexual chemistry that James did.

To most girls Alex would have been everything. He was hot, smart, sweet, filthy rich, son of Millicent Bagnold- Minister of Magic. He was everything a girl could need. But for Lily there was one problem and that was- he wasn't James.

On the floor next to Lily's bed was James' big blue quilt. The one she had stolen when she had tried to cover herself after the first time they had slept together. She couldn't take it back to him now, she couldn't face him after he made it clear she had just been an easy shag after he had meant so much to her.

Instead she just curled up into it, taking in its scent reliving its memories and crying herself to sleep. Professor James Potter was officially the biggest prat among an entire world of prats.

When Lily left James thumped his glass down on his coffee table. The cheek of her to come barging in like that flaunting the fact that she was still with her boyfriend and the having the nerve to seem upset when he chucked her.

Seriously James wondered if she had been giving points of who was better in bed and so fourth. The ideas flowing through his mind each more despicable, more unbelievable. Images of Bagnold touching her like James had. Did Alex feel the same sensations? Did he get as sexually aroused as James did even just looking at the girl in a certain light?

James ran upstairs to his bathroom and was physically sick from the Ideas running thought his mind. He forced himself to think of something else. Tomorrow was the full moon. He would be spending the night at Remus' farm. No girls to ruin anything, just a night with the lads.

James heard a distinct pop, he cautiously walked out the bathroom and into his bedroom scared that Lily had returned to finish him off. Peering round the door he was relieved to find Sirius instead.

"Hey mate, what brings you to my pad?" James asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Bored?" He smiled. "Got anything to eat? My fridge is empty."

"You know Sirius; your fridge will always be empty unless you fill it."

Sirius Sighed. "I know just like I knew the first time you told me last year. S'not my fault, I don't have a house elf anymore." He moaned. James just sighed- it was true they had shared this conversation at least once a week for about a year. Sirius always neglecting to take James' wisdom of being independent seriously.

"WOW! Halt Prongs and explain yourself!" Sirius exclaimed as they walked past James' spare room.

"I've been sleeping in the spare room whilst my quilts being dry cleaned." James lied.

"Sleeping with whom though?"

"How do you know?" James gasped. Sirius took 4 long arrogant strides across the room and picked up a black Lacy piece of material. Damn it, James thought- Why can't Lily ever put her under wear back on after. Wait bad thoughts! Think of any thing else just not Lily in no underwear. In opening his eyes James could stop thinking as Sirius was now attempting to put on the bra.

"Who is she Prongs?" He said tangling himself up.

"She's no-one, a one night stand."

"You're lying." Sirius stated actually getting serious. "I can tell."

"She's no one trust me." James repeated his temper rising.

"Fine, don't tell me then." Sirius smiled. "Until you do, we will call her..." He stepped out of the bra after managing to get the straps down, and he looked at the label. "Ms 34 C. Nice."

"I'm sure that'd please her." James muttered. "Being named by her measurements." He smiled at the image of Lily's face in hearing that.

NO WAIT! He was supposed to be mad at her. "Sirius just leave it."

"Nuh uh, S'not fair if you're getting lucky and not telling me. I'm your best friend."

"It was just a big mistake which I regret. I really don't feel like talking about it." James gave his mate _the look_ which meant leave it. So Sirius very reluctantly left it... for the time being.

The next morning James was not looking forward to teaching. He had been awake most of the night thinking about it. He woke up early feeling tired, un refreshed and all hot and sticky. Even after his shower he felt worse for wear. Not being able to shake the feeling of rejection which he had received the second she had opened the door to him yesterday. All the anger which had been flowing through him the previous night had dispersed and now he was left with self pity.

When he knocked on the door, he wasn't sure if she had been in and when it had opened he remembered being filled with joy. Then she appears, her shirt half hanging off, hair and absolute mess, still gorgeous though- had she been asleep? He thought. No, cause then her bloody boyfriend comes up behind her smirking like a man who's just been laid and damn proud of the fact.

Thinking quick on his feet James had claimed he needed Lily's homework. Ok it wasn't the best excuse but would you find one at a time like this? He really never knew how much he genuinely liked the girl until that point.

And now after her ripping his heart in two, he had to teach her. Today was going to be fun.

"Miss Evans you are late." James groaned. "This is getting too much of a habit."

"So put me in detention." She snapped. James faltered he didn't want her in detention and she knew it.

"No just don't be late again."

The class was going quite smoothly seeing as Lily and James were trying their hardest not to say anything. That was until the after noon.

James had just finished his talk on patient confidentiality and was now moving on to healer rights.

"As a Healer you have to right to turn away the patient. But only for one of the following reasons; The client uses violent or sexually offensive langue towards you. If the client is known to be using another healer as well..."

"Sir why is that a problem?" One of the girls at the front put her hand up.

"what?"

"If the client is using two healers?"

"Well, they could both be prescribing different potions to the client which collectively would be harmful."

Lily raised her hand. "What if the patient decided to try a new healer because the first didn't feel right?"

"Well she should finish with the first healer before trying the new one. Other wise it's unfair to both."

"But say she's been with the first healer for years and she just found it hard to step away?"

"Not acceptable still."

"So even if she realised the error of her mistake and agreed to part from the first healer you still wouldn't take her on?"

"No. She shouldn't have done it in the first place and if she gets bored so easily with the first healer then what's to say she won't with the second healer?"

"Well I think that's pathetic to be honest."

"Well then you won't do very well in the test you have to do later will you."

A week passed in this manor. Lily hadn't seen Alex at all since that Monday. She had tried to get in touch with him but he wasn't returning her owls. She knew she had to break up with him and soon. Finally she got an owl. All it said was;

_Dinner,_

_Wednesday at 9pm,_

_Formal dress needed._

_Pick you up at 8.30pm._

Lily thought this slightly weird. The way it had been written was more of an invitation rather then a letter. It was very un Alex. Anyway that didn't matter she had to break up with him.

Dressed in a long black dress, her hair up in a bun and a light coating of make up on she climbed into the carriage which picked her up outside her house. If she had a bad feeling about this before, now was worse. Alex was sitting opposite her wearing smart black velveteen robes and a large grin.

"You look stunning." He gushed.

"I don't feel stunning." She replied.

"Well you are." He stated.

"Lets talk about something else. How was your day?" Alex as well as wanting to run for minister one day was training in magical law.

"It was fine, My lecturer wants me to take the advanced course when I'm finished but, I don't know?"

"Well maybe you should, it'd improve you chances of being elected minister."

The small talk carried on the rest of the journey. Then after their entrance like royalty it continued through the starters (Alex ordered them Avocado Prawns), it carried over through main course (filet minion) and it went over desert (chocolate dipped strawberries and Champagne.)

Lily could handle small talk, now they had both finished she now had to get on with what she had been stalling all night.

"Alex, we..."

"Lily, I need to tell you how much I love you." Alex bent down on one knee, in front of a gob smacked Lily, producing the biggest engagement ring she had ever seen. She could feel the silence around her of the restaurant witnessing the minister of magic's only son proposing. "Lily you would make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me."

Alex Bagnold never became the happiest man alive. Not even close.

"Prongs mate look at this." Sirius Black shoved a newspaper in front of his best mate's eyes. "She that fit student you can't stand right?"

James' eyes quickly flicked to the newspaper. A picture on the front showed Lily Evans looking beautifully gob smacked sitting in front of a man on one knee.

The headline read;

"**Ministers Son rejected"**

"_As the Minister of Magic fails to stomp out the rising dark lord, her son is not doing any better. Last night there were many witnesses to Alex Bagnold proposing to his year long girl friend. Muggle born Lily Evans. After he traditionally got down on one knee "popping the question" she burst into tears, proclaiming she was in love with some one else. She then grabbed her bag and run out on Bagnold, leaving him with a broken heart and the bill. Should we be asking if the minister of magic is capable of recognising the divides which are happening through out this country when her own son can't even realise the fall apart in his own relationship?"_


	8. retrieving James' quilt

Retrieving James' quilt

"Sirius mate, I've got to go." James said apperating immediately out of his best friend's apartment. He didn't know where he was headed, but amazingly found himself up his childhood tree house.

He still held the newspaper in his hand, his eyes scanning over the article again and again. Lily hadn't just left Bagnold because she was in love with him? She couldn't have. Things like that didn't happen in real life.

See James had known his own feelings for the red head were more then a teacher should feel for his student. They were well above platonic and far from lust. The second he had seen his Lily in a more then friendly scene with some one else, he had known that he never wanted her touched by any other male but him.

Did Lily really say she was in love with some one else? If so did she mean it? And finally, if she did, was it James she loved?

If he didn't know for sure now, he soon would do when he acted on instinct and apperated into her apartment.

"Lily!" He called. Rushing through each room to find her.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks- he had heard something. James stood still and quietly listening out to hear it again.

"Mmm!" He heard a female groan.

Was that Lily?

"Oh yes!" He heard again.

James closed his eyes in frustration. It wasn't him she had loved after all. She was in that room with someone else. Who it could be he had no idea. Without even contemplating how she could have been stringing three blokes on at once he turned, only to turn back again when he heard;

"Oh James!" Sighed erotically. In instinct he opened her bedroom door cautiously.

Peering in he couldn't see anyone. So he stepped in some more. Taking only few steps at a time, heading for the main feature of the room- the bed.

He hadn't been in Lily's room before and was surprised to see how girly it was. The walls held stripes of different shades of pink. The carpet was magenta and the bed it's self was white.

James' attention was caught by a glimpse of blue which he could just see over the other side of the bed. Co incidentally it was also where the next groan came from.

In no way was James prepared for what he saw next. Laying there on his blanket was Lily Evans, barely asleep. In only a pink lacy bra and matching lacy knickers. One of her hands lay gently over her breast- both nipples stunningly erect. The other hand gently on the hem of her knickers.

James' in take of breath sharply rose as Lily's body arched, her eyes scrunched tightly and her soft voice called to his nether regions to join him as it sung seductively through the air.

Knowing not what he should have done, James did what he wanted to do. He carefully knelt down on to his quilt, thinking to himself that he would never wash it again, and placed his body firmly over the girl he had been observing. She didn't wake from her self satisfying slumber, but instead went deeper into it, wrapping her legs willingly around the body of the man in her dreams. She was the snake charmer, charming the snake to rise and fall when ever she made her erotic music.

James tensed as Lily once again arched herself and minimised the areas or their bodies which were not already touching.

"Mmm, Lily." James groaned as he took in a breath of the sweet un-lawful aroma.

At the sound of his voice, Lily's eyes shot open. Her mind taking in where she was and whose body was between her legs.

"James?" She breathed. He leant in and took her lips with his own, deepening the kiss unheedingly. "Why are you here?" She questioned pulling away.

"I'm in love with you." He said closing his eyes and letting her kiss his neck. "Plus I need my duvet back." He joked.

"You come back?" She asked, needing to know the answer and needing to satisfy her lusty requirements of him at the same time. "You won't leave me again?"

"I had to come back." He said with a quivering voice. It was getting harder to talk. And when I say _harder _I mean _harder_! "When I saw you and Bagnold... it hurt." He stuttered. "And... then... the newspaper... and I came here... and you... _oh god Lily!" _He moaned as she removed his shirt and sucked on his nipple. For a woman this treatment is erotic, but for a male it is sensitive and sensual. But Lily was giving it all she had and James was finding it hard to keep control of his senses. They say things are always better when you wait. "_Oh god Lily I need this so bad, I need you so bad!" _ He openly groaned.

James' hand fumbled automatically to the back of Lily's bra to find the clasp and he managed to look at her questionably when he didn't find one.

Lily's hand left his body and took his hands to the front of her bra, where she helped them undo the clip in between her breasts. James gaining a desirable look in his eyes, did the bra back up to her surprise. He then lowered his mouth to the galley and began using his tongue and teeth to undo the clasp.

Lily's arms wrapped around James' back and her legs tightened behind him. She found her pelvis thrusting against his in sheer pleasure of the wetness around her breasts and the occasional affectional nip.

As her bra came undone and her chest lost the support which was suffocating her previously, Lily became more aroused. Her hands run up and down her counter parts body and she left sloppy wet kisses down his chest. She lightly ran her long nails down his back sending him wild and tugged his trousers and boxers off in one.

Bored of the foreplay and rearing for the real stuff James slid her knickers down Lily's thighs and off her legs, which she spread willingly. He parted her softly using his two thumbs then running one swiftly across her clit, sending her into shivers.

Finally James proved his man hood letting his rigid, pulsating member pleasure them both undeniably. The un-spoken, un-adulterated lust shared between the two that night spoke more words then they had since they had split. They built each others trust and love, knowing that this time they were together it wasn't some fling but for the real deal. In little over a week they had fallen in love.

But what everyone over looks is the fact love can take years to build, or mere seconds. If two people are meant to be, then Merlin be my name, they will come together.

And By gosh Lily and James came together that night.

The early morning sun, shone brightly through Lily's big bedroom windows, her curtains turning the room even pinker then it should have been. Lily looked at the empty space next to her sadly.

That dream had been so realistic.

She longed for James to come back to her.

Just then, as if answering her dreams James came through the door holding a breakfast tray. On it was two glasses of orange juice and some burnt toast.

"Um, yeah sorry- I'm not great at cooking." He smiled sheepishly.

"I don't care." Lily stated earnestly. "You're here and that's what's important."

James winked. "I don't ever want to leave."

"Well I'm afraid I have class today- and I'm pretty sure you will need to be teaching that class. So we may have to part for about an hour."

"Well you're always late, so at least an hour and a half." He laughed. They both fell silent and began eating their burnt toast, both wondering how they went from hating each other so passionately to this. Life was a mystery.

Lily Evans walked into her healer class only 10 minutes late today; a bright smile adorned her face causing many of her class mates to wonder what made her so happy. She never had been one to express her emotions.

"Good morning Miss Evans." James said, not sarcastically. Out of a class of ten I can say that at least nine mouths hung open, gob smacked at this sudden change in temperament towards his well known least favourite student.

"Morning Mr Potter." She replied with a smile. "What is it we're learning today?"

"Bone regrowth, and strengthening." He replied civilly.

"Oh goodie. I enjoy that." She said seriously, whilst wiggling her eyebrows so only he could see. James turned a laugh into a cough and Lily proceeded to take her seat.

The class was going abnormally well. Both Lily and James had decided to behave. They got on well and the rest of the class must have been wondering what was up. These two adults had more mood swings with each other then a pregnant woman would have in her nine months pregnancy. The little the class knew was nothing compared to what they would later find out.

"Half way through the day an owl flew through one of the open windows and fell in front of Lily, dropping a smartly addressed piece of parchment.

_Lily Marie Evans,_

_Seat in front of the professors desk,_

_Room 3,_

_Healers institute._

_Miss Evans,_

_In light of recent events, I feel it necessary to arrange a meeting with you._

_Please attend the following appointment;_

_6.30 pm,_

_Highest floor,_

_Minister's office,_

_The ministry of magic._

_I expect you to be punctual and smart._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Millicent Bagnold,_

_Minister of magic._

Lily wondered what on earth the minister wanted with her? And couldn't seem to shake the question for the rest of the day.

Class ended promptly at five. As per usual Lily stayed behind to talk to James.

"What was that letter?" James asked her after the last person had left.

"I have been told, not asked to attend a meeting with Millicent Bagnold herself. Only Merlin knows what it's about."

James went to talk but as he did the class room door opened and in trotted Sirius Black.

"Hey Prongs, I thought that tonight we could go to that order meeting toge..." He paused and looked questionably at Lily.

"Detention." Lily groaned simply and Black smiled evilly. "You enjoy being a trouble maker don't you? You know I find that very attractive in a young lady." His smile turned to a grin as he looked her up and down hungrily.

"Sirius, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my students." James snapped looking flustered.

"Ahh, Prong's!" He moaned. "She doesn't mind!"

"Actually, I do. And I'm sure if my boyfriend were here, he'd mind aswell."

"And who's your boyfriend? We know it's not Bagnold. You dumped him spectacularly."

"It's none of your business whom I'm seeing and whom I'm not seeing Black."

"Don't you have lines to do Miss Evans?" James commented and Lily gave him a grateful look. She grabbed a black piece of parchment and sat down scribbling away.

James sat on his desk grabbing an apple from his draw and taking a big bite. Sirius sat at a desk by him.

"So you coming with me to the order meeting?" He asked again staring longingly at the food James held in his hand. James laughed and tossed his doggish mate, looking for scraps, the apple.

"Sure what time is it?"

"Eight." Sirius turned to Lily. "Hey Evans you going to the Order meeting tonight?"

Lily looked up, her hair falling out of the loose pony tail it had been in.

"Yeah." She said tying her red locks back up. As she lifted her hair, she revealed a small red section of her neck.

"Woah, Evans! I'm impressed!" Sirius gasped walking up to her and lifting her hair himself.

"Black, what do you think you're doing?" She screeched pilling away.

"You have a love bite, and your new bloke seems to know what he's doing!" He laughed. Lily blushed. Suddenly Sirius glanced at it again, stopping his laughing. He then looked curiously at her chest. The clues piecing together. He glanced down to the apple in his hand and back to Lily. He then turned to James who was standing awkwardly, crossing his arms. "Prongs, she's your student!" He gasped.

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" James stated nervously, knowing this charade was over and that Sirius knew.

"Nice chest Lily." Sirius stated outwardly. "I'd say roughly a 34 C. Am I right?" Lily looked at him wide eyed.

"How do you know that?" She asked incriminatingly.

"Well, it'd help if you didn't leave your undies round my mates house. Ms 34 C!" He grinned.

"Look Sirius, you can't tell anyone, ok!" James suddenly spoke out. "I could lose my job, Lily could be expelled. And Remus could even be affected."

"What did you call me?" Lily asked incredulously.

"If it's so risky then why James. I mean the thrill must be good, but hell!"

"Ms 34 C? How demeaning!" Lily gasped, but the boys continued to ignore her.

"Mate, I love her." James smiled goofily, and immediately Sirius' hard demeanour melted. He knew his mate.

"But I thought you didn't get along?" Sirius asked, in the back ground Lily was muttering curses and glaring at him.

"Well, we found a way to get around that." James smiled. "One leg over normally."

"Nice!" Sirius complemented.

"James!" Lily gasped. Then looked down at her watch. "Oh shit I have to go!" She exclaimed. She quickly gave James a peck on the cheek and left, ignoring Sirius' cries of "Hey don't I get a kiss."

She apperated home, smartened herself up then made her way to the ministry. From Kent, that was a long apperation.

Lily made her way to the reception desk, had her wand weighed and took the elevator to the top floor. She waited patiently to be called in and finally it was her turn to see the minister.

She went in and took a seat opposite the most powerful witch in the country.

"Miss Evans." Bagnold said curtly. Even in dating this woman's son for a whole year, Lily had only ever seen pictures of her. "You are probably wondering why I asked you here."

"Yes marm I am." Lily replied politely.

"Well, it's in honour of my son. I'll get straight to that point, I think it's unfair the way you left him."

"Well, I don't really think that." Lily snapped. "I planned that night to part way and I was just about to, then he proposed. Never had I led him to think I was ready for marriage."

"Lily. I can call you that can't I?" Lily nodded curtly. "You stated you were in love with another, and ran out, leaving him to deal with the press."

"I know, I was just shocked and acted on impulse I'm afraid. I love Alex to pieces, just not romantically. And it's true; I am in love with another. It was unfair of me to continue with Alex when I knew something was missing." She took a deep breath and went on. "It is a man in my class called James, we had been working together and nothing had happened between us whilst I was with Alex, but there was chemistry." Lily lied. "When Alex asked me to marry him, I could imagine us growing old together, every image would include James. I'm really sorry that I hurt your son, he is lovely. And I suppose I should meet up with him and explain properly."

"I think he'd appreciate that Lily." Millicent Bagnold shook her hand and Lily left. When she had gone, Alex Bagnold stepped out from the shadows.

"James did she say?" His mother nodded her head.

After the Order meeting, Lily went back to James' house with him, retrieving his quilt for him on the way.

Sirius went to sit on it and both Lily and James began laughing.

"You might want to wash that before you sit on in mate." James smiled impishly.

"I thought it just came from the dry cleaners?" He said sitting. Then upon seeing the identical glint in the couple before him's eyes, he jumped up promptly. "You two make me sick!" He glared.

Lily laughed and sat on James' lap, intertwining her fingers with James'.

"hey James, remember the other day when we fought about changing healers?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah..." James said looking at her in confusion.

"That was funny." She smiled.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well, the fact that it had nothing at all to do with healers." She laughed. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes it did?" He said unsurely.

"Well I wasn't talking about healers?" She asked more then stated.

"I was." He said back.

"Really?" She laughed uncontrollably. "It really matters that much if you change healers?" She questioned, tears rolling from her eyes now. "And we argued about it! And... and I wasn't even talking about the same thing." Sirius joined in her laughter, which immediately made her stop. James looked at him curiously.

"What I felt left out." He replied and they all laughed.

Meanwhile, Alex Bagnold stood with his mother looking at the class schedule for the healers of 1986.

"There isn't a James enrolled in her class?" Alex questioned. Both mother and son looked down confused for a second before Millicent looked up in triumph.

"This will be easier then we thought. Look at the teachers' name!"

Alex looked down and his grin extended to match his mothers.


	9. Finding out

Good'ay,

Another Chapter up and running.

I hope you enjoy it coz I'm not sure how many there will be after this one. A couple perhaps?

Between my social life and this Crappy computer, I haven't been on much- sorry. But I spent the whole day typing this for you all. :-D

**Disclaimer-** _I own nothing of Harry Potter (or any Potter for that matter). If I did then you would be reading this from a book and not a computer screen._

**Summary-** **What would you do if the thing you needed most in the world was out of your reach, Stolen from you or even forbidden?**  
_"James you are her teacher!"_  
**Would you accept it? Or would you fight for it?**  
_"I don't care I love her!"_  
**Some of the worst case scenarios are between a man and a woman.**  
_How can you give up all you dreams all your beliefs? I'm not worth that!"_  
**To love some one so much, yet not be allowed to touch them.**  
_"My dreams and beliefs changed the minute I met you. My world revolves around you."_  
**This is a story of two people, two dreams and one love which can taint it all.**

**Thank you all for reading**

**Love **

**jessie xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Finding out**

The weeks to Follow Lily Evans and James potter were to be long and hard. Without each other they would have been unbearable. But theses weeks would mould the couples relationship into something stronger, something which in the long run would save the lives of everyone whom would be against them.

The couple, being with each other found it was the happiest they had ever been. Over the February break They took a short holiday to Dorchester, visiting stone henge on the way, then going to the sea side and to Lyme Regis. It had been so good to just be together and not having to hide their relationship from anyone. Just being a young couple in love. Spending time together which they had never spent before.

Lily felt crazy; she was just spinning round in circles. She felt so dizzily in love. Going round and round in circles yet every step of the way James followed keeping eye contact letting her know that however dizzy she was, he'd never let her fall, going with her to catch her and spin her again. Cupids arrow had hit the couple and as they say, you never know what love is until it hits.

However when the couple returned from holiday, February the fourteenth, (happy birthday bea!) things were more then likely going to change. James had gotten Sirius to set up the dinning room for a romantic dinner.

Things were going really well. The couple we having fun in eating together, Lily was noting how much better this dinner was to the one which Alex had set up for her. How much easier James was to talk to about everything. She could tell him anything and he would know what she meant.

The second which everything went wrong, was the second that Remus Lupin stepped through the door.

"Hey James, are you back? I thought that we could..." He paused upon the scene. Lily and James sitting opposite each other, both looking up shocked. "Prongs what's going on here?" Remus asked just as stunned as they were.

"Remus, what are you doing here? I can explain!" James said knowing he would most definitely be in trouble for this. Remus crossed his arms and James looked lost for words- he really couldn't explain.

"James you are her teacher!" Remus gasped.

"I don't care! I love her!"

"Remus." Lily spoke up softly. "You know better then all of us that some things just happen and they can't be helped. Sometimes they are good and other times they are bad. You see James and I hated each other. But we were spending so much time together by mistake, we were forced to get to know each other and we realised that we loved what we found. We couldn't help it, it just happened. Although we know it is bad that we shouldn't be in a relationship considering James being my professor, we feel this is a positive thing, as I know I have found the man I couldn't imagine being apart from." James nodded taking Lily's hand.

"Rem, I love her." Remus stood there uncomfortably; he knew what they were going to ask of him. They would make him choose between them and his job. It was hard enough to get a job as a werewolf; he wanted to keep this one. But James had sacrificed everything for Remus from time to time.

"I need some time to think about this." Remus sighed. He looked at his best mate, his hopeful face and Lily looking at James lovingly. Remus knew it was the real thing. But if they could survive their hardships they could survive anything.

That night Lily stayed at James' and they talked. It was seeming harder and harder to keep their relationship behind closed doors. They were discussing the possibility of being found out before they planned and they were unsure of what to do.

The next day Lily had decided that she needed to go and see Alex. She had never explained to her why she had left him and for the 2 weeks which it had been she had felt guilty for that.

"Do you have to go Lil, he'll get over it." James had whined.

"No I need to explain." And with a small kiss for James, she apperated to her ex boyfriend's front door.

The door opened and she stood face to face with Alex Bagnold. At first he looked stunned, not believing she was there.

"Oh Lily." He smiled pulling her in the front door and forcing her into a kiss. "I knew you'd come back to me." He said pulling away a bit. She took this opportunity to push him away.

"Alex what are you doing?" She sighed. He looked at her and in seeing the look in her eyes frowned.

"You haven't come back have you." He said his eyes watering. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm really sorry Alex." He looked down. "It's not that I don't think you are a wonderful person, it's just..."

"You're in love with Potter." Alex continued, stunning Lily.

"How did you know?" She questioned. He was the third person to find out ad possibly the most dangerous.

"I worked it out. How long were you seeing him whilst we were together?" Lily went to talk "And don't lie I know you were. I remember when he came round, his reaction to seeing us, your reaction when he left."

"I didn't mean it to happen. I didn't even like him when we met. We were just thrown together in a situation and you either come together or hate each others guts. It was like it was meant to be."

"How long?" Alex asked again.

"2 weeks."

"2 WEEKS?" Alex repeated. "I'm not sure if I should be grateful it wasn't longer or distraught that you chucked our year long relationship for a 2 week fling."

"It's not just a fling, its true love. I love him like... like..."

"Like I love you." Alex said sadly.

"I'm really sorry Alex. I love you, just not like I love him." She paused then looked up at him, her big emerald eyes glassy and embedding themselves into his own. "You won't go against us will you?" She asked nervously.

He gulped remembering what he and his mother had planned, and then he looked back into her gorgeous eyes. The ones he had fallen in love with. It hit him that he wanted to do anything to make her smile again. He loved her and if she was happier with someone else then he had to let her be. She would never love him like that, he just had to step aside and watch.

"I promise I won't do anything. If you are happier with Potter then there's nothing I can do about it." Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled widely, flinging her arms around Alex.

"Thank you so much." She said sweetly. "This means more to me then anything anyone has ever done." Alex smiled to himself knowing he'd done the right thing, and eventually he'd meet someone else.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING?" His mother had shouted at him. "SHE DUMPED YOU PUBICALLY AND MADEA MOCKERY OF OUR NAME AND YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LET HER GO GALLAVANTING AROUND WITH HER TEACHER?"

"Yes mother. I love her and if that is what makes her happy then I'm happy for her." Millicent Bagnold was not happy with her son's decision but there was nothing she could do about it.

The thing was she didn't need to do anything about it. That's what James' friends were for.

"What are you saying Rem?" James asked in disbelief.

"I'm just saying that if you transfer Lily to another class there is a lot less of a possibility of either of us getting fired and Lily getting expelled."

"Well, there isn't another class, I tried that when I hated her!" James exclaimed. "If we get caught I will make sure you never get any blame, Lily will not be expelled and I'm willing to risk my job, I can always go back to St Mungo's if need be."

"James think realistically."

"Well what do you think I should do?" James asked helplessly.

"I think you need to choose. Lily chose between you and Bagnold, you need to choose between your job and her."

"Can't I have both?" James asked.

"James, what has she wanted since she was a little girl?"

"To become a healer." James sighed.

"Yes, and you know as well as I do that not only will you be fired, but she will be expelled if anyone finds out." James bowed his head.

"So I should resign?" Remus nodded.

"You know what I think?" Sirius spoke out.

"No but I think we'll find out anyway." Peter muttered under his breath. James and Remus laughed.

"Seriously, I think that you and Lily, you're made for each other and the fact you're sacrificing your teaching for her is less of a fate then losing her. She's not going to be there much longer and maybe they will take you back on after." James smiled and put an arm round his best mate- always thinking on the same wavelength.

The next day James went to see the head.

"Sir, I need to talk to you." James stated when he entered.

"James, lad how are you." The head had always had a soft spot for this intelligent young man.

"Sir, I have a problem. And the only way I feel it can be resolved is if I hand in my resignation." The cup of coffee which had been in the elder mans hand dropped to the floor.

"Son, you can't resign. You're one of the best we've ever had, plus we're in the middle of a term."

"Sir if I didn't resign then I'd have to be fired. I'm in love with one of my students." James spat out all at once. His boss paled considerably.

"What... who... you can't... James I, I don't know what to say. How can this have happened?" The head said lost for words.

"I don't know how it happened. It just did. I can't take it back, I can't change my mind and even if I could I wouldn't want to. I'm the happiest I've ever been and it's because of her. Now, I won't tell you who because it is her dream to become a healer and I don't want her expelled. Instead I hand in my resignation."

"I'm sorry to hear that James. Maybe when your girl has left you can come back."

"That'd be great." James said standing. "Remus said that he would cover my lessons until you assign some one new." James left the office feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew he had done the right thing.

Lily however was more then shocked when Remus stood at the front of her lesson.

"Miss Evans, you are late." He smiled at her.

"As always." She smiled back. "I'm sorry it won't happen again." A couple of people in the class chortled as Lily would have never said that to James.

The class went smoothly, Lily felt that she preferred James' teaching methods, but then maybe she was a little prejudiced?

She couldn't shake her worry for James the whole day. Why wasn't he here.

At the end of class she apperated straight to his house, to find him sitting down looking at the news paper pen in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I'm looking for a new job." He replied not at all startled that she had arrived.

"You weren't fired because of me?"

"No. I resigned. It was better then us both being kicked out."

"James how can you give up all you dreams all your beliefs? I'm not worth that!"

"Lily. My dreams and beliefs changed the minute I met you. My world revolves around you. So what I go from teaching healing, to working at a hospital- I'm still a healer and a much happier one at that because I have the woman I love by my side. In fact Lily, please would you consider moving in with me?" James smiled pleadingly.

"Of course I'll move in with you James." Lily smiled back throwing her arms around her new room mate's shoulders. "At least I won't keep losing my undies."

* * *

I'd just like to thank the reviewers of my last chapter-

Kris-tina4- I believe you are my most loyal reviewer kris, again 3 pages in strongest magic, i can't believe it! Thank you for all your time and effort you put into reading and reveiwing every single story i put up. It never goes a miss.

hpjsr- Thanks for your review. Alex didn't turn out as bad in the end :-D

Christy Corr- yeah lily was pretty dumb! Thank you for your review!

kat-firefly- Things'll turn out alright in the end, well part from them dieing! Lol thank you for reading and reviewing!

PammaPotter- Theres a name I recognise :-D lol at your need to count! Thanks for reding and reveiwing, I apriciate it always!

chewy1- Thanks for the reveiw. They never go a miss!

KLLRS another regular name! In fact I see ur name on alot of ficcies I read! Thank you so much for the reveiw. I love them all so much!

miss-mags-ak- thank you!

power-of -the-lightning-bolt- Thank you for reading all my stories and reveiwing! It's great to be read and even better to be liked!

LilyZWnam77- yes indeedy! Thanks for your reveiw!

lily4477- see, I think your the only person hu kinda had alex figured. He's not a sneaky person, it was just stages of heart break ad his mother didn't help- she's used to getting her own was! Thanks for your reveiw!

boo - will do that! Thanks for your reveiw!

Miss Mills - Thank you for loving my story! and for my reveiw!

xxxMs.Mexxx- Sash shakes head 14th person, you're loosing ur touch! And sorry for the evilness, but hey I'm an evil queen what more do u expect! Thanks for the reveiw and reveiwing all my stories and chapters! U no I luv ya hun!

mist02 - Very well pointed out, hopefully i've expanded on that more in this chapter! Thank you for your reveiw!

steve's-girl-13- thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this!

boo boo 123- Thank you for your review! I update as much as I can :-D

lizziee- nah she won't! Thank you for your reveiw!

elvencherry07- indeedy!

x-LaceyMarrie-x- Hey hun! They had betta watch out for ur kicks! heard they're lethal! Thanks for the review!

Thank you to everyone for their reveiw! I love you all to pieces!

If you've reviewed a previous chapter, thank you, I did't have time to thank every one so I just thanks last chapters reviews!

so what u waiting 4 review again! lol

Luv ya

Jessie xxx


	10. Salt in the wounds

Good evening,

A week since i posted exactly.

Thank you for all your kind reviews I loved them to pieces.

Can't be bothered with a disclaimer etc- u no how it goes!

Hope you enjoy!

Luv ya

Jessie xxx

* * *

**Salt in the wounds**

The next day James agreed to come in and explain to his class why he would no longer be teaching them. Knowing what James would be doing, Lily made it to class on time.

James stood in front of the minds he had been moulding into great healers and sighed. He loved his job. Then he looked at Lily and knew that he loved her more, this would definitely be the best thing.

"Class, at the beginning when I started teaching you, I believed that I was the bee's knees. Having graduated from Healer College very easily and prestigiously, I admit I was very arrogant. I really needed showing that I was not the best in the field. I'm sure you'll all agree that Miss Evans helped me find my way out of that." The class laughed, confused as to where this little speech was leading. Lily smiled her eyes glassy- this was all her fault. "Now each of you has your own individual quality. You've worked hard with me and with just a little more you will be ready to be let loose in the industry. I'm proud to have taught you. However, I'm afraid due to personal reasons I am not going to be able to teach you any longer. Mr Lupin will be teaching you until a suitable replacement is found. I'm truly sorry about this. But I expect to see you all at graduation." The class sat in silence, until Lily started clapping, the rest of the class following her lead.

"Sir, I'd like to say on behalf of myself, it has been a pleasure arguing with you. I believe that I needed to be put in my place also. And on behalf of everyone else you have been a really great professor, we did all learn a lot and we know that what ever you have done it's always in the interests your students. Good luck in what you do." Lily smiled. Her fellows all nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Well I'd best let Remus, well Professor Lupin take over now." With a nod to Lupin and a last sad glance over his students he left. Lily's tears took over and Remus stared after him guiltily. This was unfair, they both knew how much he had loved his job. Lily raised her hand

"Sir Can I be excused?" She sniffed.

"Of course." Remus replied.

She moved swiftly out of the room to the ladies toilets. She couldn't be seen in this state. She felt as though she had betrayed the man she loved. She had to do something about it.

And so she did.

Lily Evans went marching into Professor Patrick Stevens, Head of Healing's office, not even knocking on the door.

He looked up at her from the person he was talking to. And Lily, her eyes full to the brim of tears started letting loose.

**"Sir, it is unfair of you to let Professor Potter resign. He was an excellent teacher and deserves a lot more then he got."**

"I totally agree Miss Evans." The head replied much to Lily's surprise.

"Lil, calm down." James said lightly getting up from the desk opposite the head. "When you left this morning Pat owled me. Turns out I have a job after all." James hugged her to him.

"Miss Evans you are looking at The Professor of our first short course of advanced healing. And in the new Academic year, head of department after I leave." Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. How can that be?" She asked amazed.

"Well, when I heard of yours and Mr Potter's relationship at first I was utterly disappointed. Two of my highest achieving students.

But then it hit me, of course you would be perfectly compatible. And also, if I lost Mr Potter I'd be loosing one of the best in the field.

It states in college rules that student teacher relationships are highly frowned upon. However, they are not ruled out.

By changing James' teaching periods, he doesn't have to teach you and we should be able to avoid all controversy when this gets out. And it will do.

Things in this college spread quickly. Now I was extremely impressed by this young gentleman, and even if Professor Lupin hadn't stepped foreword and defended him, I would have come to my senses after yesterday and James approaching me realising that this affair would need to be addressed professionally.

It takes a very brave man to tell the truth, for that I respect you. Having worked with both of you, I know you are very bright individuals. I hope it works out for you. And James congratulations on your promotion." The couple stepped out of the office, Lily's eyes happy, yet still watery.

"Congratulations." She smiled kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you." He replied. Then he grinned. "And thanks for coming to my aid in there, I was struggling." He mocked.

"If I didn't want you so much right now I would hit you for that comment." James looked at her longingly.

"The toilets are just up the corridor." He said seriously.

"As nice as that sounds I have class." She smirked kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking back to her room, looking in a hand held mirror and adjusting her make up from where she had been crying.

The next day James and Lily sat at the kitchen table eating their breakfast (this was not a habit for Lily, but James now made her). James' owl came soaring through the open window and landed royally in front of him bearing his usual morning Prophet.

The second James had rolled it flat out onto the table both parties present's eyes boggled out shocked at the front page.

**"Scandalous student teacher affair taints renowned college."**

The picture in the middle of all the writing was of Lily and James making out quite heavily. Too heavily in fact. How anyone had gotten that picture was beyond them.

James began to read out loud.

**_"Young Lily Evans aged only 20 years old is a common house hold name these days. She has become known as a scarlet lady by not only the colour of her hair. It seems that like a siren she leads young impressionable men astray. And she has a knack for targeting upon the wizarding elite._**

**_Not even a month ago we wrote about her denying the Minister of Magic's son of his proposal to her. Young Alex Bagnold, future Minster, was devastated by her claim of being in love with another man. As if all the pressures he has to deal with wasn't enough._**

**_Now Miss Evans has moved on to her next victim, James Potter, Son of Ruth and Harold Potter. Their blood dating back to Merlin times in pureness. James Potter was head boy at Hogwarts School for witch craft and wizardry, obtaining a handful of Outstanding Newts. He qualified as a healer, top of his class. And he was working briefly at St Mungos. _**

**_Now he teaches at the most prestigious healer academy in England, where Miss Evans attends. It took her no time at all to seduce her Professor and has now had him resign from the position. I don't doubt that she will eventually leave him high and dry when she finds someone more exciting and perhaps more noble in our world. Maybe singing legend Barley Fizz, I dare say._**

**_Miss Lillian Evans is on a road to somewhere. Fame? Riches? Nobody can tell you where but herself. However I do believe the places she passes on her way are left in devastation and ruins. James Potter had best watch out, or it may be more then his job that he's lost."_**

"Lily you can't listen to that." James spoke quickly looking at her crest fallen face. "I don't believe a word of it and I'll make sure that no one else does either."

"Oh my Gosh. I... I'm not like that am I? Please tell me I'm not like that?" Lily sobbed. James jumped out of his seat and took her in his arms, cradling her like a baby.

"You're not like that Lil. I know your not and everyone you care about knows you're not, so don't you dare listen to it." He held Lily to him tighter knowing that today would be a hard day and silently swearing he'd get the reporter who found this story out.

Little did he know that it was someone closer to him then he thought, the same someone who would decide his fate.


	11. Going against the odds

Hey everyone!

It seems these days I can only get enough time to post on a sunday! great!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Won't keep you too long mainly due to the fact i'm so tired!

Thanks for all the reviews!

Lots of love

Jessie xxx

**

* * *

**

**Going against the Odds**

**"No wonder she got let off for all those times she was late."**

_"Yeah she was bloody fucking the teacher."_

**"And all that arguing was a cover. They never hated each other to start with."**

_"To think we actually felt sorry for the bitch when she broke up with Bagnold."_

**"Well I saw it all along. I guessed that they were together from the way they looked at each other in class."**

_"Shut up Shakleboat. You were in the dark as much as the rest of us."_

Suddenly the class went silent and all copies of the Daily Prophet were hastily shoved beneath desks. Lily entered the room trying to hold her head high and to pretend she wasn't aware of her red eyes.

"Hey Evans, have you done your homework today? Cause I'm sure _**THIS** _Professor will not be as lenient with you!" Someone sniggered. Lily pretended she hadn't heard them and sat at her desk in silence. "Obviously thinks she's too good for us to answer." They muttered. Lily was saved from further torture as Remus Lupin strolled in looking slightly worse for wear. It must be nearing the full moon Lily noted.

"Morning class. Today we are moving on to our last topic before the final exams. Tyrophology. Can anyone explain to me what that means?" Immediately Lily's hand shot up. She would avoid the whispers by burying her head in her work.

"Tyrophology is the study of mental illness, it's causes and the effects it leads too. Long term and short term." She smiled. Remus caught her eye and winked.

"Well done Miss Evans. One hundred percent correct."

"Well I'm sure I could get it right too if I were sleeping with the professor."

"Excuse me Miss Faraday; did you have something to add?" Professor Lupin asked his brow furrowing.

"Oh no sir." She replied in a sickly sweet voice. "I was merely remarking that some of us have a head start on these things and don't always like to step back and give those of us who are not sleeping with our ex professor a chance to answer." Remus' eyes widened, how did they know about Lily and James.

"Sir," Lily put her hand up- she was seeing red. "Maybe if some people decided to read their text books instead of trashy news paper articles they would know as much as other students and would be able to answer questions." She said turning and smirking at Christine Faraday.

"Think of that all by yourself did you Evans- didn't need Potter to hold your hand this time? Was the ministers son just not rich and powerful enough for you?"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'VE NEVER NEEDED ANYONE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE. WHAT HAPPENS IN MY PERSONAL LIFE IS PERSONAL. WE ARE HERE TO LEARN ABOUT HEALING!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DISRUPTED THE COURSE BY GETTING OUR BLOODY TEACHER FIRED!"

"DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU READ, JAMES WASN'T FIRED HE WAS PROMOTED AND THE HEAD TEACHER KNEW ABOUT US THE WHOLE TIME!"

"LADIES! Please, stop fighting..."

"She was the one who started it!" Lily sulked.

"I don't care! Another word out of either of you and you'll both be outside the heads office. Honestly you would have thought two twenty year olds wouldn't be fighting like 12 year olds!"

Professor Lupin carried on with the classes. They were in a vital point of the year, they would be handed their last assignment today and with just a couple of review classes, they would be facing their end of year exams and then be set free in to the wonderful world of healing!

A very daunting thought.

But Lily's last few classes were continually made hell. It seemed that everyday brought another article, every article lead to more taunting. Everyday Lily would hold her anger and misery in until she got home. And everyday James would need to comfort a disheartened Lily.

"Don't worry you only have a few more classes with them and then you will never have to see them again!" James would say.

Or, "They're just jealous because they know you're the smartest person in the class."

James even went to Remus about this form of bullying his girlfriend was getting. But even though Remus was appalled by it all he had absolutely no authority over what was happening. He felt that him sticking up for Lily would only cause her more taunting.

* * *

Fortunately the final exams were near and Lily had only to endure the comments too and from each exam.

Lily's last exam, the most important one, would be actually surgery on a pretend wizard with some sort of ill ness. It would be performed in front of the rest of the class so as to apply pressure. It was also the day where the worst article was printed in the daily Prophet.

It completely slated Lily's entire personality, appearance and shunned everything that Lily had ever achieved or strived for. But the worst part of the article was an exclusive interview with none other then Christine Faraday.

_"Lily used to be my best friend. When we met in class at the beginning we hit it off completely. Then very slowly she began to change. She started dating Alex Bagnold, but that didn't stop her from being with other men at the same time. I think what really ruined our relationship was when I walked into my apartment, which at the time I shared with my boyfriend. I caught them in our bed._

_I was devastated; I couldn't believe my boyfriend would do that let alone my best friend. Then Lily was struggling slightly in class and I noticed that she began wearing outfits which were a little more provocative then I really thought appropriate. But I thought that even Lily wouldn't stoop as low as sleeping with the professor to achieve a grade. I really thought that when I first met Lily Evans she was different. How wrong was I? I really can't see their relationship, if you can call it that, lasting once we get our final results."_

Lily couldn't believe that anyone was that nasty. It angered her beyond belief. James had to physically calm her down, so she didn't apperated to Christine's apartment and rip her ruddy hair out. In fact he had to calm her down a lot more then that, because he knew that she would fail her final exam other wise.

"Lily, just think that after this exam you won't have to see any of them ever again. You can show them by passing. And I know you can get a better grade then any of them, you just need your head in the game." This seemed to do the trick. Lily sat up attentively.

"Yeah I'll show them that no matter what they say about me I can still do better then them."

**And she did.

* * *

**

When she arrived in the class room, she was met by Christine Faraday's smirking face.

"Did you enjoy my article this morning?" She smiled.

"Actually yes I did. It's amusing, see I didn't think you knew how to spell. My we can all be proved wrong can't we?" Lily replied evenly.

"I like the part where I say..." Christine started.

"Sorry dear." Lily interrupted. "See I've read that article, and it was very amusing. But I've got a very important exam in a minute, and I'd rather get some final revision in, then listen to you." Christine's mouth dropped and Lily got on.

She passed her exam with flying colours, unlike Christine whom just about scraped a pass.

On the way out Christine caught up to her though.

"You think you're great don't you!" She screamed. "You think you're so smart and so pretty, don't even leave an inch for the rest of us!" Lily turned around.

"What are you on ab..." But Christine swung for her. She missed and instead grabbed a handful of Lily's hair. **"OUCH!"** Lily screeched, trying to free herself from the mad girl. She managed to push her too the floor. "What's your problem? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?"

Christine got up and kicked lily in the shin, causing her to fall on the floor and for Christine to jump on top of her, claws at the ready."

All the commotion caused the building to empty and students and teachers alike to come out and see them. Sirius Black had been giving a lecture to the aurours in training also came out.

"_Oh yes cat fight!"_ He shouted.

Remus came out and saw it, then turned back to go and get James from the class he was teaching.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS? MY PROBLEM IS THAT I'M FED UP OF PRICKY PEOPLE LIKE YOU ALWAYS COMING OUT OF EVERYWHERE SMELLING LIKE ROSES! YOU GET EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU ON A SILVER PLATTER. YOU GET THE BRILLIANT GRADES WITH NO EFFORT, THE PERFECT MEN BY FLUTTERING YOUR EYELASHES. I BET YOUR PARENTS ARE MILLIONAIRES AND BUY YOU EVERYTHING YOU EVER NEED!" Christine screamed slapping the struggling Lily across the face.

"Actually my parents died when I was 15. I've been learning about medicine since my granddad died when I was 7. My sister disowned me. And the only thing I've ever been good at is studying. My first ever boyfriend took drugs and ended up killing himself, my second one was Alex Bagnold and the love of my life is James Potter. Whatever grades I get I worked my ass off for." Lily talked quietly, tears falling from her eyes as she spoke. The crowds noises went deadly silent and Christine's punches subsided the second Lily stopped struggling. James reached the front of the crowd and pulled Christine off of Lily, whom was cut and bruised and soggy from her tears. "Everybody has flaws." Lily said whilst standing up. James took her into his arms and hugged her as Lily broke down once more into tears. Shaking violently.

"GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSES!" He shouted. Nobody seemed to argue with him, but those whom didn't move Sirius began to fling hexes at.

Christine didn't move. She stood routed to the spot.

"Lily?" She asked. "I still maintain what I said."

"FARADAY DON'T YOU THINK YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT YOU FINISHED TODAY OR I WOULD HAVE HAD YOU EXPELLED!" Christine gave the couple one more glare before apperating away.

"Want me to get her done for assault Prongs?" Sirius came up and asked.

"No we're ok for now Padfoot." James took Lily to his office where he cleaned her up and cheered her up.

* * *

The fight of course had been written about in the Prophet, and Lily was completely blamed for the incident.

However, Lily and James decided against buying the Prophet any more. The only news they needed to know about was what involved each other. And their news was great.

James would be starting his position as Head of healing at the college in two weeks time. It would be announced at the graduation of this years healers. Lily had achieved highest marks in the year and therefore got the chance to make a speech in front of every one. She had also received job offers from three different medical institutions. But which one she would take was beyond her. The best one by far was one at the ministerial hospital of Australia. But that would mean that she would have to move away from James and she had to make a decision between him and a great opportunity.

She still had two weeks.

And all in one day she would have graduated, decided and have changed her public image from one of a "scarlet woman" to one of a "hero".


	12. being accepted

**_Hello,_**

**_I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter to Lawfully Illegal :(_**

**_I meant to say it would be in my last chapter._**

**_Unless of course I get a great demand for an epilogue- I'm not adding it otherwise tho in fear of spoiling this._**

**_I hope you all like my conclusion._**

**_I kinda do kinda dont- but hey it's your opinions which count!_**

**_I've had a great time riting this ficcy, I hope you've all enjoyed reading it just as much._**

**_If you want another stroy to read after this then do try one of my others!_**

**_If not then try 3 of my faourite authors-_**

_Lavamad_

_xxxMs.Mexxx_

_or_

_Kris-tina4_

_Love you all millions!_

_Thank you all for reviewing- and don't forget to review this chappie!_

_Luv ya_

_Jessie xxx_

* * *

****

**Being accepted**

"Mmm Lily." James groaned. He enjoyed being woken up like this in the morning. Why he hadn't asked Lily to move in with him sooner was beyond him. "Oh, you don't know what you do to me." He rolled over to make more room for her, so she could get closer to him in their bed. Reaching his fingers out to run them sleepily through her gorgeous short black hair... wait what was wrong with that statement? "Ulgh Padfoot you creep! Get off my bed!" James sat up, his quilt falling from his bare chest, looking from where Lily lay still asleep in just as much next to him, to where his best mate had just transformed back into human form. "Sirius, what's your problem?" James asked angrily.

Sirius shrugged with a handsome smile. "Just fancied popping round, seeing what you two were up to. Obviously a late night then Prongs?" Sirius smirked as he watched James look at him confused trying to work out what he meant, then as it came back to him he smiled, James realised that he didn't want Sirius to know these things and quickly returned to a frown.

"None of your damn business! Just cause you ain't getting none!" He smirked back.

"Hey!" Sirius said holding his hands up defensively. "I've had some. Had it, enjoyed it, through with it. Now I'm on to the next one. Can't say I'm fond of the thought of settling down to be honest. You ever thought of a three way? Sounds intriguing if you ask me." Sirius looked around in thought, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Lily. James hastily threw a pillow at his mate.

"Sirius! NO! Man you are sick." He spluttered.

"Ow honestly Prongs, I didn't mean you and Lily!" He smirked. "Just Lily. Well and another girl, maybe that Diana Glo..." He was hit by another pillow.

"Don't even let that thought enter your mind." James smiled casting a quick spell. "Or I will know."

"How will you know?" Sirius laughed. Lily stirred a bit, rolling over, the quilt barely covering her modesty. "ARGH!" Sirius screeched. James laughed, whilst trying to pull the cover up and cover his girlfriend more.

"Get a shock did you? Well I'd say you should stop thinking naughty things about my girlfriend."

"Ahhh but Prongs it's not fair, you didn't even like each other before. And I liked her but you forbade me to make a move then you went and made a move! You could at least lend her to me for one ni... ARGH! PRONGS TAKE IT OFF! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ALL DAY!"

"No way, man you have to learn." James smiled.

"Fine! I'm going then!" Sirius said as Lily gave a small groan. He apperated away with a pained expression on his face. James turned over and looked back at his girlfriend. Smiling he put his hand under the covers and found her waist, pulling her closer to him. Lily gave a long yawn, then quietly spoke.

"You have cold hands." She said. James' grin broadened, though lily didn't see it as her eyes were still closed.

"That's because all the blood has rushed somewhere else." He smirked. Lily smiled softly.

"Well I know it's not gone to your brain." She giggled now opening her eyes.

"It's gone to one head though."

"I can feel." Suddenly Lily's smile turned into a frown and she felt James' forehead. "Oh dear that's not right." She said trying not to laugh. James looked at her seriously, worried what was wrong. "I think I'm going to have to give you a once over."

"How about twice over?" James asked catching on.

"Now now, we don't want to have you too tired, you have to give a speech later."

It was two weeks later and Lily had decided that she didn't want to move to Australia. Of course she didn't not after all she had with James. She loved him so much, plus the fact she didn't really want to leave England again. Although she did have a fantasy which involved a fireman with and Australian accent... maybe she could talk to James about that one?

It was the day that Lily had been waiting for her whole life, the day she qualified as a healer. And what better way to start it then a morning romp? James really knew her body well and never needed to ask how to raise her temperature. It helped her to relax as she would be making a speech too. Being the witch whom qualified the highest in her class she had to stand up in front of all those who had taunted her and tell them why she was going to miss them. No doubt Christine Faraday would be sat front row to smirk at her.

"Don't worry, when you see that smirk, smirk back." James said as he watched her put on her healers uniform. "You were the one who got the best results and you're the one who got offered the best job. Faraday didn't even get offered a job. Stand in front of them and be proud of who you are." James was right. Lily could do this.

"Man you look hot in that uniform, I knew there was a reason I became a healer." He smirked.

Lily turned to him.

"Really Mr Potter, I expected you to be more professional then that." She smirked.

"What's professionalism anyway?" He laughed. "We still have a good 3 hours, what do you say to some experimentation? You can wear that." Lily's eyes lit up.

"If I wear this you have to wear and do what I tell you..." She replied.

"Prongs where have you been?" Sirius said frantically. "The ceremony is about to start!"

* * *

"Good'ay mate." James grinned. Then he nodded to a blushing Lily. "Sorry, she had to um iron out a few wrinkles in her... speech."

Lily and James took their seats up on stage as the grand college hall filled quickly. It was not only the graduation ceremony for the Healing department, but also for the aurours. Sirius re took his seat in the front row next to Remus and Peter. In looking around Lily saw a lot of important faces. Millicent Bagnold herself was sat in the centre of the front row, Alex beside her and beside him was a pretty brunette holding his hand. Lily watched as Alex turned to her and smiled. She was happy that he had moved on.

What Lily was surprised to see, or in this case not see, was Christine Faraday. She wasn't in the front row; in fact she wasn't in the hall at all.

"Oh Lily, here, the head wants you to introduce me as the new head. So read this after your speech." James said to her hastily whilst shoving a piece of parchment into her hand. She went to read it but someone stood up and began talking, so she turned to him and listened. It was the college head master.

"Good evening. Tonight we are among the brightest of the youth in today's wizarding world. These young scholars will be the ones to fight for you and to look after you when you need it most. I would like to start off by congratulating you all. Tonight is the first night of the rest of your life." The hall applauded and the Head of Aurours stood up.

"Yes yes well done. My troops have tried particularly well..." He went on to talk about his "troops" and how they would have to work hard against the up and rising dark lord. How they had been trained up to the highest standard so they could protect their country. The top aurour student had his say then Head Healer, took the stand.

"Good evening, it's the end of a very controversial year I believe. We've had tears, love affairs, bad press, fights but most of all we've had a lot of hard work. This year I've seen students whom started off with a slow start and have found their way, but I have also found the most exceptional of students, whom started off really well only to fight numerous obstacles towards the end. I'm so proud of every one of you. You have all prevailed and passed my greatest expectations. And it is with a heavy heart this year that I resign as head here. You will be introduced to my predecessor after our top student of the year Lily Evans gives a speech. Lily although she has been through a lot has prevailed and never let her personal life get in the way of her studies." The hall applauded with a Luke warm reply, Lily Evans was nobodies' favourite person.

James gave Lily a small push and she reluctantly took the spot light. She looked around and saw numerous people from her class, from the hospitals, and some she didn't recognise at all- all glaring at her. Gulping she tried to focus on the people she knew in the audience whom weren't glaring at her- Sirius (who seemed to have a pained expression on his face- almost as though he was being shocked?), Remus, Peter, Alex, Frank and Alice. She could count them on one hand but it was something.

"Well I guess that for most of you, I'm probably the last person whom you want to hear from. But please, just for tonight; don't judge me on who I'm dating or what has been written about me in the Daily Prophet. Judge me like you would have on my first day of college.

Mind you those of you whom were in my class on the first day would agree that my first impression wasn't great. I admit that I was an arrogant bitch. I believed at the time that I knew more then the teacher. This year I have learnt so much more then I thought I would have, and you know what the majority wasn't about healing at all. I learnt that I'm only human, that however hard you try everybody falls in love, everyone can experience a loss and everyone can be turned against. I've learnt that no person- especially not myself, is invincible.

I learnt in my first practical situation, that as easy as it sounds in being a healer you have to think quick and be calm and not panic. You have to treat every patient the same however daunting their medical status may be. I've met so many different people this year and I've let a select few get close. I have found that I no longer feel the need to be independent and self sufficient- being with people who care about you moulds the person you are. And I'd like to leave you with that knowledge. Thank you."

The audience sat in between being impressed and trying not to be. Lily sighed as she received her half hearted applause. She looked down at the piece of paper and smiled more confidently remembering James' words. She showed them she could make top student and now she would introduce her boyfriend whom most believed to have been fired as the new head of year. Proudly she smiled at the people sitting in front of her.

"Now I have been given the job of introducing next year's head of department. And I'm extremely proud to be." She unfolded the piece of paper dramatically and read it exactly. "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to the new head of healing, my fiancée James Potter..." She paused confused. "No that's not right she said looking down, she wasn't James' fiancée. She looked at the head whom beamed at her and pointed behind her. Turning Lily met the eyes of James Potter, standing next to her. He smiled charmingly and took her hand.

"Lily, in the past few months we have had nothing but obstacles. I gathered that if we've passed all of those and we still love each other as much as we do, then we belong together. Lily I belong with you. You are my everything." He gave a winning smile, which Lily melted at the sight of. "Lily today you graduate, today my promotion kicks in, please can we start our new lives by you agreeing to be my wife?" The tension of the room was unbearable. Everyone was waiting with baited breath- if she was a scarlet woman like she had been made out to be then she would turn Potter down too. But to everyone's utter amazement Lily's face had lit up, her smile was so large her face had almost split her face in two.

"The thought of marriage had always scared me, the thought of having to stay with one person for the rest of my life. But now, you asking me, I couldn't imagine anything I'd rather do." Her smiled became, small, sweet and enchanting. Her voice lowered to a loud whisper and her eyes met his with a sparkle. James smiled with her in response. "My answer is yes. Yes I will marry you James Potter." James took her into his arms and hugged her tight.

Still holding her he stepped to the stand and enchanted his voice to speak aloud. "Ladies and gentlemen, aurours, healers, Minister." He nodded. "In great honour I accepted this promotion and I will try my best to make this the best healing college it can be. And I would just like to add with all the feeling I can express, this woman here, my Lily, my scarlet woman- has made me the happiest man in the world. She has come against so many things, not only this year but in her life and she has proved everyone who ever said anything nasty and untrue about her wrong. I am so proud of this woman." The crowd sat in dead silence. Until suddenly Alex Bagnold stood and started clapping. Slowly one by one the audience all followed suit. James received a standing ovation. Every person there could see how happy the man and in fact the couple were. Every person there knew that all those articles printed about the top student were false allegations. But not every body in the room were happy about this. One person in particular was going to lash out.

Christine Faraday stood all in black. She wasn't here to receive her diploma in healing. She was here for a much greater purpose. She was going to prove to her master that she was worthy. And what better then to strike the ministry at its heart in front of its greatest source of aid to the community.

At the climax of the applause Christine Faraday struck gold. She aimed her hex well and hit target. She sent the minister of magic into a fit of pain. The Cruticus curse was one of the most deadly and unforgivable around. Countless people had been destroyed by it. Including Christian Cruticus himself.

James being the heroic man he was jumped off stage at Faraday colliding with her and knocking them both out on to the floor. And Lily quickly ran to the minister's aid.

She was shaking, trying feebly to recover from the curse. But she was on the wrong side of the time line and unfortunately it was harder for her to recover. But Lily did her best. She wrapped the minister in a blanket and forced a potion into her. She was bleeding slightly from where she had hit the ground, but that was fixed with a wave of Lily's wand. As Bagnold began to show signs of recovery, Lily let another healer take over, Alex standing worriedly by her side.

Lily went over to where a throng of aurours seized the now conscious Faraday. James sat by the side in a daze. Lily crouched down by him putting her hand against his forehead, then checking his pulse.

"You're just a little concussed." She waved her wand. "Here drink this." She smiled. And James downed it in one. "great aurours." She laughed. "When the head healer dives at the criminal." James smiled.

"YEAH THAT'S IT YOU LAUGH! ONCE AGAIN LILY EVANS GETS THE BETTER OF ME!" Christine Faraday shouted.

"I really don't know what I've done to you Christine? Why are you so angry with me?" Lily asked. Christine face contorted with fury.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG?

YOU STOLE THE MAN THAT I LOVED- AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALISE IT!

RETURNING FROM OUTER MONGOLIA OR WHERE EVER IT WAS YOU HAD BEEN! MEETING HIM THE DAY YOU ARRIVE HOME AND HIM COMING TO ME LATER TELLING ME THAT HE'S MET SOMEONE ELSE.

YOU KNOW THE FUNNY THING I DIDN'T EVEN REALISE IT WAS YOU, THE PERFECT LILY EVANS, NOT UNTIL IT WAS SPREAD ALL OVER THE PAPERS THAT YOU HAD TURNED HIS MARRIAGE PROPOSAL DOWN.

ALEX BAGNOLD WAS ALL I HAD EVER WANTED, AND THEN HE WENT AFTER SOME TRAMP WHO DIDN'T EVEN WANT HIM. INSTEAD YOU GO GALLAVANTING AFTER THE BLOODY TEACHER, WHOM MAY I ADD WAS OUT OF BOUNDS. BUT OF COURSE THE PERFECT LILY EVANS ALWAYS GETS HER OWN WAY.

SHE IS AN EXCEPTION!"

**"THAT'S ENOUGH I THINK!"** James growled coming to his senses.

"Yes take her to a holding cell." Sirius said commanding a few of his fellow aurours.

"THIS ISN'T THE END OF ME I'LL BE BACK!" Christine screeched struggling.

"I think you'd better get her sanity checked out too!" Sirius yelled after them. Then turned and smiled at Lily and James.

"Thanks Siri." Lily said shaking his hand. Suddenly Sirius pulled away.

"Ouch!" He gasped looking accusingly at James whom was smirking. "No physical contact either?" He asked indignantly. James just let his smile widen.

Alex Bagnold came over to them.

"Lily you have to ignore her. I finished with the girl ages before I met you. She just wouldn't accept it. The main reason I didn't ever want to do any thing to get you in the press was because she was a bit of a nutcase. Any way, they've checked my mother over, she's almost back with us. Just a lot of rest for her I think. She won't be happy with that as she has a country to run." He smiled.

"Thanks Alex." Lily said. "What a day?" She couldn't help but grin.

"Congratulations." Alex said timidly. Lily looked at him sadly.

"Thanks. I'm sorry you had to witness it... I..."

"No don't worry, it was great to see you so happy. So what if it wasn't with me, I'm moving on. See the girl over there." He nodded towards the pretty brunette he had been with. "That's Faye, nothings serious has happened with her yet, but I hope something will soon."

"That's great. I wish you and her, the happiest." Lily said. Alex turned to James.

"Congratulations mate. You had better treat her well." James smiled at Alex brightly.

"Don't worry I will. Thanks for being so understanding." Alex nodded and left to see his mum again.

* * *

That night was a late one for the ex students. Once the situation had been handled the ceremony continued where each graduate received their honours for their selected field. Millicent Bagnold, after recovering a great deal decided that at the end she would take the stage congratulating the graduates and thanking those who helped with Faraday...

"... After thanking all of you whom helped, I would like to say one special thank you to Miss Evans- or should I say the soon to be Mrs Potter." Lily turned and smiled widely at James, who could do nothing more then smile back. "She has shown great courage in showing up here tonight, let alone standing up in front of a room full of people who are likely to have read and believed all sorts of stories about her. I'd like to thank her for coming to my aid and thinking on her feet just now. Even though she had plenty of reason not to help me, she did. I believe that shows the quality of a true hero. Lily Evans you show great potential, and I hope that every one will join me in wishing you and James good luck in your future lives." No one hesitated this time in standing up and clapping. Tonight Lily Evans had proved her worth to the wizarding elite.

* * *

_Sunday 31st July_

**Scarlet woman Changes her colours**

_Last night Lily Evans graduated top of her class. In former articles she was made out to be some sort of wizard eater, apperating from one partner to the next. Well it seems she's changed her colours from scarlet to white. Last night centre stage she accepted the marriage proposal of her former professor James Potter. The Potter clan is no stranger to the wizarding world; in fact it was one of the most prestigious families to be in for a long time. Potter also delivered the news last night that he had not been fired from the position- due to his lurid affair with Miss Evans, but alas quite the contrary. He had in fact been offered the job as head of department in the healer's institute. It had been quite a night for that happy couple. But not so much for the Bagnold'. Not only did the ministers son have to witness the girl he had proposed to only a few months ago get engaged, but his mother, the almighty Millicent Bagnold got hit by the Cruticus curse. A curse which is so deadly the ministry have named it as one of the three unforgivable curses. Not one aurour jumped up to save her, but instead James Potter pushed the culprit out of the way. One Christine Faraday to be correct. Evans took to her healing role quickly and had the minister back to shape in no time. A close source tells me that if it weren't for Evans then Bagnold may have been in a bad state today. All in all the country has been brought to its knees and we here at the Daily Prophet humbly apologise to Lily Evans. We have painted her wrong._

It was nice to know there had been a retraction in the Prophet for all that had been written about Lily. Unfortunately Lily wouldn't know for a while as she and James celebrated their engagement by making a new adventure, upstairs, alone.


End file.
